


一个渣攻大佬的大纲文

by stupidfish2019



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2019-10-06 13:22:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 42,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17345981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidfish2019/pseuds/stupidfish2019
Summary: 男主姓云不姓罗，全部内容我瞎编，上升真人是傻子。





	1. Chapter 1

一个渣攻大佬的套路大纲文 萧靳辰x云熙

一切都是假的！瞎编的！瞎几把扯淡的！和现实无关！无关！！无关！！！请分不清扯淡和现实的小伙伴慎重避雷！

金主渣攻的第一天

  
假设云熙从一开始就因为某些个人原因被大佬包养了，大佬像养着只金丝雀那样养着他，但出于私心，他并不想让这只金丝雀太红，一来是大佬的独占欲，二来是有个唱歌跳舞爱演戏的小爱好自然是不错的。但是，若是这个爱好太过占用时间，他自己不就用不上了么。于是云熙一直就是不温不火。甚至圈子里的大人物知道大佬养着个人，却一点都没把那人和云熙搭上边，大家都以为就是个随便欺负的小透明。

云熙自己也是比较随便，他没有太大的事业心，能有戏演，空闲时候还能打打游戏，就很开心啊！而且处于雏鸟心态，他对大佬是有感情的，因为一开始是大佬把他从泥潭里拉出来的。

但云熙向来有自知之明，他知道大佬只是把他当个玩物那样养着，大佬的那些小情人们如流水般过，只他一人留到现在，因为他最是听话，也从来不做要求。其实也不是没有幻想过，但之前跌的比较惨，也就不敢再试了

后来云熙因为某个角色爆红，事业线就隐隐发展起来了，通告多了之后，大佬就有些不满。云熙察觉了之后也努力抽出时间来陪大佬，但总是没有以前那样可以随叫随到。于是，大佬身边又有了新人，他想这样也挺好的，又默默缩了回去，大佬对此也没有表示，只是对他越发冷淡。后来，因为角色问题，云熙被网上黑的很惨。经纪人劝他，不要犟了，就算开一次口，也是没有关系的，解决这个事情也不过大佬一句话的事情。  
云熙却始终不愿意，因为开了这次口，他就真的和外面的人没有区别了。

大佬还是从他的新任小情人那里得知了这个事情，但那时风波已经平息。大佬是有些生气的，没道理我养着的人，出了事我不知道，还得从别人的嘴里听说，也越发觉得，云熙根本没有把自己放在心上。  
“你说好笑吗？就云熙那个咖位，人家不捏他捏谁，啧，真是惨，被轮了十几天都没敢出声呢，这要是背后有点人，也不至于被人这样欺负吧。”大佬听着那个小情人在屋里和人打电话，突然就兴致全无，转身就走了。

大佬回家的时候，云熙正在沙发上看剧本，见到他眼睛亮了一亮，却什么都没有说，大佬问他最近有没有发生什么事情，云熙也只笑笑说一切都很好。大佬平白无故地就来气，故意戳他伤口，问他被黑的事情，让他爱惜点羽毛，注意点分寸，闹得不好看了，丢的是他的面子。云熙眼里的光就暗了下去，小声地辩解，自己瞒得很好，除了经纪人，并没有人知道自己和大佬的关系，不会给他丢人。

大佬就很不满，觉得是云熙要和他撇清关系，就想着你要和我撇清，我偏不让你如愿。（这挫人倒是忘了一开始是他自己把人当只金丝雀一样养着的）故意提出，要带他去酒会，云熙的脸白了，他不愿意去，因为大佬的酒会向来带的都是玩伴，那些出现在他身边陪他应酬的人，永远消失的很快，说不定下一刻就被大佬送人了。

“我能不去吗？我谈了个新戏，下周要进组。”云熙想着法子拒绝，大佬很冷漠地看了他一眼，说：“推了。”  
其实这个戏是花了很多心思才谈下来的，他不想推，而且他真的挺喜欢演戏的。云熙也可以察觉到大佬的冷淡，想着也许没多久离开的那么就是自己了，那么这样的话，有戏演，好歹还有一条退路。  
大佬看出了他的不乐意，捏着人的下巴，把他压在沙发上，“熙熙，我这些日子不在，你是心野了?本来这事就由不得你说了算，我说推了，明天剧组就会给你打电话告诉你换了演员，你要试一试吗？”  
云熙抱着大佬的脖子，勉强地笑了下，主动凑过去吻他：“我知道啊，那就是先生一句话的事情么。”  
被抱起来放在茶几上进入时，他觉得自己是有些可笑的，在面对网络暴力时，守着一点廉价的奢望不愿意让人替自己说一句话，现在，也只是这个人的一句话，他就要被迫放弃那些他珍惜的东西。两人的地位到底是不对等的。

其实这个酒会没有海天盛筵那么淫乱，但基本上大家也心知肚明。  
大佬压根就没想那么多，只是看熙熙拒绝，就很想磨一磨他。但他也忘了，酒会的伴侣，向来是一个信号，意味着，这是我的情人，且只是情人，对他们来说，交换情人是很正常的事情。酒会当天，大佬让贴身助理去接熙熙，助理反复确认，觉得大佬怕是失了智。  
云熙倒是很坦然，助理隔着后视镜看他，忍不住操心想做和事佬，说，大佬其实不是那个意思，他是无心的。  
云熙说：“没关系，我知道的。”他当然是无心的，因为自己从来就不在他的心上。

大佬带着人进场的时候，就有熟人过来招呼，一边说着话一边不住地打量着云熙，总觉得这人有些眼熟，又想不起来哪里见过，以为是大佬新捧的某个小明星。但在场的人，还是有认识他的，于是很快就传遍了，云熙新跟了大佬，也不知道是使了什么手段，因为大佬往日带出来的那些，大多是妖艳大美人卦的，放得开玩得来，但云熙这样的，一来咖位小，二来又是这种不温不火看着还有些清高气的向来就不是大佬的喜好。但大家也没有想太多，以为只是大佬吃厌了往常那些大鱼大肉，想换换口味。  
大佬是想看云熙服软的，他知道他向来不喜欢这些，但意料之外的是，他坐在自己身边，对付那些恼人的应酬，竟也能处理的滴水不漏，有些话已经赤裸到低俗的地步，也能被他巧妙地圆回去。大佬从来没见过这样的云熙，因为在自己身边，他向来是乖巧又听话，没有半点世俗气。但现在看来，却是自己想岔了，在娱乐圈这个大染缸里，又有什么真的小白莲呢。

有和大佬说得上话的朋友凑过来，说还是大佬手段高，这小明星看着干净单纯，没想到也是这般八面玲珑，不知道在床上又是什么样子的，若是大佬想脱手了，自己倒乐意接着，于是旁人听了也凑着热闹，说要排队。大佬一口喝下杯中的酒，看着云熙此刻依然不动声色的脸，有些冒火，故意放下话，说让他们等着便是了，一群人跟着起哄，推着熙熙，让他今晚可以好好伺候大佬，说不定就最后一夜了，毕竟，大佬除了家里那金丝雀，对情人可是没耐心地很。  
那晚云熙说了很多漂亮话，却没有一句是对大佬说的。他一直努力想在他面前表现得像当年那般不染世俗，温顺听话，但其实，他早已不是当年的模样。

回去的路上，大佬喝得有些醉，趴在云熙腿上睡着了，云熙将人小心地扶到肩上，看着人英俊的面容，手指去摸那蹙起的眉心，大佬嘟囔着，说熙熙别闹，就把他的手紧紧攥在掌中。熙熙叹气，想着，最后一次吧，再努力最后一次，如果这次还不行，那就真的算了。

但大佬并没有给他努力的机会，他换了个新情人。云熙从录音棚出来时，正好看着大佬揽着那人走过。经纪人在一旁恨铁不成钢，说熙熙这个死倔的性子，早晚被大佬甩了去，“我跟你说，可别以为他现在就你这一根红旗，以后也只会有你。男人到了年纪是会收心，但那个人是不是你可就说不准了，可别辛辛苦苦十来年，最后给别人做了嫁衣。”  
熙熙看着那人的背影，觉得有些眼熟，便问经纪人那人是谁。经纪人翻了个白眼，说还能是谁，你那个推了的角色，就是他接手的，肖秘书（就是大佬助理）亲自打的电话。可比对你上心多了。我看着你这次够呛，这和以前那些妖艳贱货可不一样，看着是个清纯小白莲，网上正红呢，说是什么我见犹怜，诶，可把我恶心的。  
“是挺恶心的。”云熙低下头去装作不在意地收拾东西，有些讽刺地自嘲：可我在他面前，不也是这么恶心么，谁让人家偏吃这套呢。

大佬回来的次数越发少了，也许经纪人说得没错，这次是真的不一样，因为那人的模样，倒有七八分像了当年的自己。大佬还真是吃这一口啊，也是，自己装的再像，到底是装的，酒会那一晚，大佬应该是彻底看穿了，又何必守着个装模作样的赝品呢，以他的脾气，自然可以换个更好的，从头开始，慢慢养成想要的模样。那么，自己是不是应该知趣一点，就这样离开呢，到底还是不甘心地吧，凭什么呢？等了这么多年，到头来却要这般惨淡收场。  
大佬还是回来了，云熙一如既往地拿出惯用的温顺与乖巧去应付他。大佬却抓着他的手说，别装了，酒会那日不是玩得很开吗？到我面前了倒是又成这副模样了，今天，我想玩点不一样的。  
云熙看着大佬的眼睛，很慢很慢地笑了，那笑容带着点钩子，他舔了舔嘴唇，问道：“先生你想怎么玩呢？”

大佬床上的癖好其实并不好，但除了最初的那两年，他后面就没在拿那些磋磨过云熙，多少有些不舍得。但这下却也没了顾忌。但云熙显然对这些手段适应良好，或者说，他几乎是全然不拒的，那隐忍而又挣扎地表情是大佬未曾见过的，他一边有些着迷，一边觉得是自己蠢钝，被这么个西贝货迷了眼，不愧是个演员，这演技要是用在演戏上，又怎会这样一直只能是个敬陪末座。他这般想着，也就自然而然地说出口了：“熙熙，你要是把在我面前演戏的功夫放到镜头前，怕是早就红了。”熙熙闭了闭眼，喘息着回答：“那不是……没有必要吗？”  
这些年的大多数心思都放在大佬身上，他又不喜欢自己放太多的精力在事业上，没想到，此刻，倒成了对自己的讽刺。

那夜之后，云熙的身份就仿佛和那新宠置换了。他开始频繁地陪着大佬出席应酬，好处是，再不会有人如那次网络暴力事件般随意欺侮自己，但背地里的话，自然是更加难听了，他年纪不小了，多的是人等着看他的笑话，说他不知廉耻，也不看看自己哪里比得上那些水嫩青葱的少年。云熙也只当没有听到。嘴长在别人身上，要怎么说，都由着别人的意了。

那日大佬回来时，喝醉了。抱着云熙不住地亲，他其实好久没有这样亲过云熙了，云熙被亲得痒，一边扶着他进屋，一边小心躲着。“哎，这是喝了多少？”大佬冲着他傻乐，倒是没了往日的锋利棱角，云熙好不容易把人搬上床，去给他擦脸。那人听话地由着他动作，视线却紧紧地胶在他的脸上。

“干嘛呀，看什么呢？”云熙问他。大佬却把他拉到胸口，拍着他的背说道：“你真好看，以后跟着我吧。”仿佛很多年前，在自己最狼狈的时候那人也是这么和自己说的，他说，起来，穿好衣服，以后你跟着我了。  
“那你可要对我好一点。”云熙只觉得眼眶灼热得酸涩，有些委屈地说道。  
“会对你好的……”大佬迷迷蒙蒙地就要睡去，含含糊糊喊出的那个名字，却不是云熙。

那夜之后，熙熙的心就冷了，他不过是在等，等最后的那一刀落下来，将仅存的执念斩断，也就可以散了。很快了，这次真的是可以断了。那夜，从车上下来，看到那金碧辉煌的“海天xx”四个大字时，云熙知道，也就是现在了。  
“你让我陪你去海天的派对？”他有些怔愣地问。  
“怎么，你不应该很习惯吗？毕竟一开始，你就是这里出来的啊？”大佬漫不经心地关上车门，向里走去。见云熙站在原地，有些不耐烦地回头，“怎么了，这还矫情上了”  
那陆离的霓虹将熙熙的脸映得有几分扭曲，他低下头自言自语道:“我以为我可以的，但其实还是不行。”  
“什么？”大佬有些没听清，往回走了两步，隐隐有些不安。  
“对不起啊，先生。”云熙抬头冲他微笑，眼里却全是水光，“我只能到此为止了。”  
“你到底再说什么？别闹了！”大佬去拉他的手臂，却被人突兀地躲开。有水珠从云熙的眼中落下，大佬情不自禁地想去擦，那人却一步步地后退，他还在笑着，却只是悲哀。  
“我放弃了。”他的声音很轻，像在说一句情话，却是绝了最后的痴念。

  
别激动啊，原创攻，没这个人，你们可以自己脑补喜欢的。  
不会写正文，基本也就是这么个大纲，只是为了爽一下。  
其实我也不怎么擅长虐攻，大美人心力交瘁泪如雨下才是我的萌点啊。攻就……没啥下手的激情。

渣攻大佬的第二天  
大佬其实很多年没有看过云熙哭了，当然，某些时刻的眼泪是不算数。云熙在自己面前绝大多数的时候都是笑着的，但如今看他红了眼眶止不住的落泪，大佬竟然感到了一丝不忍。他心烦意乱地挥手让云熙别作出一副要死要活的样子，不想陪就滚回去。云熙用胳膊挡住通红的眼睛，哽咽了一下，说：“对不起，先生。”然后转身走了。

  
因为某些原因，这个酒会的位置比较隐蔽，是打不到车的，云熙走的时候，很多前来赴宴的客人看到了他，穿着单薄的西装，失魂落魄地一个人沿着马路往外走，似乎还在哭。大家都是吃饱了闲的，说怕是大佬新鲜感过去了，玩厌了，这还没多久呢，就这样被没脸地赶走了，到底只是个小明星。也有心思偏的，动起了脑筋，能被大佬看上，应该是有些独到之处，说不定是可以拿过来玩两天，随便给个什么资源就是了。

大佬看着熙熙的背影有些不是滋味，让司机跟过去先把熙熙送回去，再过来等自己。远远看着熙熙上了车才放下心来，又觉得自己多半有病，这么个玩意儿还上赶着担心。

这件事到底是硌得慌，大佬连着几天都宿在新欢那里，有一天大半夜的醒过来，心慌得很，怎么都睡不着了，终于还是没憋住，连夜就回去了。可是家里黑黢黢的，一个人都没有。其实云熙拍戏进组的话，也是会不在家的。但这次明显是两人刚闹了矛盾，他一句话不说自己进组了，大佬自然更加心气不顺，他也不管人是不是睡了，一个电话就打了过去，没有人接，于是他又打了第二个，这次倒是很快被接了起来。

“你进组了？什么时候的事？你现在都不用和我报备一声的吗？”大佬劈头盖脸就问。那头的人久久没有回话，只能听到他的呼吸声。“说话！”被吼了一声，云熙才有了回应，说自己没有进组。大佬一下子就炸了：“没进组大半夜你去哪里了？家里一个人都没有。云熙我看你是胆子大了，不想在我身边呆着了就滚……”话还没说完，却听得那头说了声：“好。” 大佬一下子就哑了，怀疑是不是自己听错了，沉着声问：“你说什么？”

“我不想在您身边了，先生。”安静的夜里那人的声音清清楚楚，“让我滚吧。”

电话那头的呼吸声一下子粗重起来。云熙不等对方回答就挂断了电话。七天了，以为是他愿意给自己保有一份尊严好聚好散，却不想，是对方压根没发现自己已经走了。多可笑啊。 到底就是个玩意儿，还以为自己有多重要呢。

大佬没有再找过他，也是，以大佬的身份，什么样的宠物弄不到呢?自己年纪大了，又不再是他当年钟意的模样，这般知趣地走了，倒是给他省事了。

经纪人那边近日却是有些躁动，好几次看到他垂头丧气地接着电话，回头又是一脸怒气冲冲。对云熙的选择，他自然是有些不满的，就好比他经公公辛辛苦苦扶植了个宠妃，眼看着要封后了，这宠妃自己拍拍屁股跑了。这还是大佬没怪罪，不然暗地里使点绊子，那云熙也就算完了。但大佬不出手，自然还有别人想要出手。

云熙之前临时推了那剧到底是得罪了人，他一直不温不火，圈子里也没多少人在意他，大不了也就是继续糊下去。但偏偏，大佬最后那段时间硬是带着他出席了各种酒会，这下谁都知道，云熙跟过了大佬。这下风声走漏出来，就有人对他动了脑筋。制作人指名道姓，要拿角色可以，我们饭局上聊。

经纪人多少是有些试探的，他一边想着，或许不过就是两人日子久了的小打小闹，一边又想着，让云熙知道点这些肮脏事也好，说不定就想通了，不和大佬别扭了。在化妆室休息的时候，他装作不经意地说起这事，云熙愣了愣，却说，可以啊，我没问题的，你安排吧。

经纪人眼珠子都要瞪出来：“云熙，你脑子进水了？你知道这类饭局什么意思吧？你以前从不参加这种局，现在要去？你要知道不管这事成不成，你只要去了，大佬就绝不会再要你了。”

“好了，经公公，我知道分寸的。”云熙笑着宽慰他，“不然一直没戏也没办法啊，日子总要过得。”

“你要知道分寸，你和大佬分手！你搞搞清楚好不好啊！人家谈恋爱!才叫分手！你倒好！还自己撅蹄子跑了，怎么样，是不是觉得很有面子啊！有面子个鬼了!你跟了圈里的大佬啊，十多年了！一点资源没拿到！散伙了他还给你留这个大坑！我就没见过你这么没出息的!人家和你谈钱，你非要和人家谈感情！这些好了吧!你现在还要上赶着去卖屁股？” 经纪人也是实在气不过，啰啰嗦嗦又说了一大堆。

这些日子看云熙状态不好，一直没敢提，现在倒是一咕噜全说出来了，说完又觉得这样挖人伤口好像过分，却见云熙无奈地看着他：“我知道的，真的没关系，那个制作人我见过，你帮我安排就好了。” 其实本来也没想过要回去了，只是这样干脆一点，也算是彻底断了路了吧。 经纪人犟不过他，又见云熙有些把握，最后还是替他应了约。饭局那日，到了现场却见除了制作人还有导演和编剧。经纪人稍微放下了点心，如果真要谈那种事，也应该会私下里再说吧，不管怎么样，先把角色拿下来。

云熙倒是给了人很大的惊喜，他实在在这类酒桌上太收放自如了，敬酒陪酒滴水不漏，好话说得又是精巧又是窝心，谈起角色来，便是编剧也对他有了几分赞赏。

酒过三巡，制片人似真似假地问：“云熙，听说你和大佬散了？”经纪人心里一个咯噔，来了。云熙却大方地笑道，这种事又怎么轮到我说了算呢，一切都要看先生的意思。他的态度太过坦然，坦然到让听者反而生出了些别的联想。

制片人挑了挑眉：“我可不敢去触他眉头，最近可是听说大佬脾气大着呢，也不知道是谁惹了他。”云熙也只是笑着不回话，制片见他模棱两可的态度也问不出什么，暧昧地凑到他耳边问：“你是赌准了我不会对你做什么？”云熙偏过头去轻声道：“因为尹制片其实不好男色啊。”

听闻此言，制片倒是放声笑了：“云熙啊，你还真是有点意思，这你都能看出来。那我今日也不为难那你，这瓶酒，你喝了，这角色我就定你了。”经纪人看着那高度数的白酒脸都青了，想要去拦，却见云熙那过酒瓶：“那尹总可要说话算话。”

大佬从沉闷的饭局里出来，拉着领子去厕所洗了把手，却听隔间里有人不住地在咳嗽。那声音有点熟悉，让他停下了脚步。隔间门开了之后，一见，果然是云熙。

“先生。”刚刚才吐完，到底有些酒意上头，云熙看到大佬有些愣住，茫茫然地和他打招呼，见他并不回应，便点头示意躲到一旁漱口。大佬皱着眉看着他狼狈的样子，忍不住开口：“这才离开我多久，就要出来陪酒了？云熙你这些年真是白混了。”

熙熙鞠了一碰水将脸埋进去，只当没有听见。大佬却不依不饶，“你跟了我这么久，没有功劳也有苦劳，我就是随便养个暖床的，他出去了我都得给点好处。没道理你陪了我十多年，就这么一清二白地走了吧。传出去了，不是要说是我小气吗？”

这话还是太过扎心，云熙深吸一口气，抬起头来，说道：我不需要的，先生。他的视线没有落到大佬身上，倒像是在看着空气中的某个虚影。

大佬嗤笑：“何苦呢云熙，你这又是在倔些什么，我给你，总好过你现在卖了自己去换，这不都是一个意思吗？”见人依然是一幅无动于衷的样子，大佬还想继续刺他，却见云熙擦了一把脸上的水，淡淡地说道：“那您给钱吧。”

“什么？”大佬一怔。

“给我钱。就按现在市面上最便宜的那一档给就可以了。12年，我年纪大了，也值不了多少钱，您给我十二年的包养费，我们，就算两清了。”

“云-熙-”大佬几乎是从牙缝中挤出了他的名字。云熙却依然是那副漠然的表情，大佬恼怒地抓着人进了隔间关上门，怒气冲冲地抬起他的下巴：“你觉得你配吗？”

“那您想要怎么样呢？”云熙终于抬起眉看了他一眼，眼里黑沉沉的，映不出一点影子。大佬笑了：“我就是觉得亏，不如你今天再陪我一次，我再考虑考虑。”大佬这样说着，心里其实有些忐忑，连他自己也弄不明白是在忐忑些什么。

云熙却是无所谓地笑了：“我今天还有饭局倒不是很方便。”大佬刚要说话，却听云熙下一句说道：“我给您口出来吧。”

“你……”大佬一向是不让熙熙给他口的，枕边人到底和床伴不一样，他多少有些洁癖，口过之后，自己还怎么去吻他，但当熙熙笑着跪下去替他解开皮带时，他震惊地忘记了反应。

那丰润的唇含着灼热的昂扬含到深处时，喉间发出难受的呜咽，他的眼角绯红，大佬下意识地想去摸却被下一个深喉逼得发出喘息。一切都乱套了，他想。

渣攻大佬的第三天

从大佬的角度看不清云熙的表情，低垂的睫毛掩去了一切痕迹，他专心地含吮着那根阳物，好像只是在按部就班地完成一个任务。大佬情不自禁地抓着他的头发更紧地迎向自己的下腹，分身抵到了喉间的软肉， “呜……”云熙发出窒息的哽咽声，但大佬却似迷上了这种感受，一下下地插进深处，只逼得人发出干呕声，才射在了那柔软的喉管里。大佬放开云熙，看着人狼狈地趴在地上，不住地呛咳，才有了一点此刻是真实的感受。他不喜欢方才的云熙，冷冰冰地像是要划来一切界限，可就算是现在，他也依然轻松不起来。

粘稠的白浊从云熙的嘴角流下，落在地上，他低着头，声音喑哑地问：“这样您满意了吗？”

大佬居高临下地看着他，突然冷笑：“还不错，如果你早点用出来，说不定我还能多宠你些日子。”

 

经纪人找过来的时候，云熙正趴在马桶边沿不断地干呕。他火急忙慌地跑过去，给人拍背“哎呦，熙崽，这可怎么了，吐了这么久还没好！别是酒精中毒了吧！你说你干嘛去喝那瓶酒啊！你当你是……”他的话没说完，视线却落到了云熙的脸上，那刺眼的白色痕迹让人一下就猜出刚才发生了什么。

“怎么回事？谁来过了！哪个王八蛋啊！”经纪人瞬间火就冒起来了，在这么个龌龊地方逼人给口，这是得多折辱人啊。他想把云熙扶起来，却反被攥着衣服拉了下去，“哎呦，我的祖宗啊，你可别倒啊，哎，别哭啊，怎么了这是，和我说啊……”

“我好痛……”云熙轻轻地呢喃，他的嗓子因为方才的暴力哑了，只能发出微弱的气音，经纪人紧张兮兮地问他，哪里痛啊？云熙却只是闭着眼睛不停地流泪。自那日离开之后，本以为已经彻底地看开，却没想到，那人永远是皮下的一根刺，埋得越深，痛得也越深。“为什么……要……这么作践我呢……先生……”听闻最后的尾音，经纪人一下子愣住了，他忍不住抓着云熙的肩膀，问他是大佬干的吗？

“还能有谁……”云熙不停地去擦冒出的眼泪，却怎么也擦不干净，他恼怒地扇了自己一巴掌，又被握住了手。其实也怨不得别人，他想，一开始，就是我自己犯贱罢了，所以，也就如了他的意吧。

 

那日，云熙强撑着回去和制片人告罪，他的眼睛红着，嘴唇也肿了，整个人都显得有些倦怠，却又不自觉地透出些我见犹怜的色气。编剧和导演见了倒是在一旁窃窃私语起来，制片人意味深长地旁敲侧击，听说大佬今天在隔壁也有局，是和他碰到了吗？云熙勉强地笑了下，点了点头。制片人看他一副狼狈的样子，联想到方才的对话，倒也松了口：“你这暴脾气喝酒的时候挺凶，原来也只是酒胆唬人啊，行吧，那今天就散了吧，这几天把合同定了吧。”听得此言，经纪人才松了口气，不管怎样，今天的目的也算达到了。

大佬离开之后并没有回酒局，他心里头乱得很，直接回了家。那天晚上和云熙通完电话之后，他就一直没回来过，说来可笑，把情儿养在自己家里的，也就他一个了，一养还养了十几年。这段时间自己在外面呆着，还有不长眼地来问，这样不归家，金丝雀不闹么？闹什么，这都飞走了。

云熙不在的时候，大佬是决计不会回家的，他习惯于一开门就有人迎过来，眼里闪着光对自己笑，再早一点熙熙更为粘人的时候，还会像只乳燕般扑到怀里，但后来大了些，这些腻人的事情他也就不再做了。大佬环顾了一圈空荡荡的房子，云熙喜欢的那本书还放在边几上，看了一半倒扣着，一袋零食开了个角吃了没两口又被卷起来丢在一旁，半面墙的影碟都没有带走，便连钢琴上的琴谱也都孤零零地展开着。“熙熙。”大佬下意识地叫了一声，却又为自己感到可笑，。

茶几上堆着一叠信件，该是家政打扫的时候整理的。其中一张明信片却格外醒目，正面是一张古镇风景图，微微泛着黄，普通到决不会有人把这样一张明信片寄给自己，大佬把它拿出来，却见背面是熟悉的字迹：

十年后的云熙，你好呀，我现在和你喜欢的人坐在一起，所以，你喜欢的这个人现在喜欢你了吗？

那是什么时候的事情呢?大佬翻来覆去的想，看着那古镇的名字才恍惚有了记忆。那会熙熙还没有出道，大佬去哪里都喜欢带着他。那是个在古镇召开的大会，结束后正好有空闲，倒是多留了两天全当散心。云熙那会刚跟了大佬不到两年，20岁，正是男孩长成的年纪，却因少时缺少安全感，时不时就爱撒娇卖乖。那时大佬对他正在兴头上，自然是做什么都依着他的。那日云熙硬是拉着人要进一家明信片店，说是可以寄给10年后的自己。大佬素来不爱这些玩意儿，但见他写完了之后神神秘秘地还不给自己看，也有了点兴趣。晚上在床上磨着人问了半天，熙熙哭得眼睛都肿了还是忍住了没告诉他，原来，只是这样一句吗……

“说了的话，就不会成真了……”久远的记忆突然在脑海里复苏。那孩子委委屈屈地缩在自己怀里抱怨，自己当时又是怎么回他的呢？

“你要什么我不会给你呢？”他说。

 

大佬渣攻的第四天  
18岁的云熙，被大佬从那个泥泞的风月场里带出来，庆幸的是，什么伤害都还没有发生。那样一颗惴惴不安的心稍微被人暖上一暖也就傻乎乎地跟着走了。那时的他多少是有些天真的，被欺负得狠了也不会躲，只会抓着始作俑者絮絮叨叨地抱怨：

你对我不好……

你弄疼我了……

不可以这样哦，我会不开心的……

大佬那时也不过二十五六，被这样一个满心满眼只有自己的人依赖着，对他自然也是不同。最初的那几年，他身边甚至只有云熙一个，他疼他、宠他，唯独并不想承认自己爱他。在大佬看来，云熙娇气得像是一株莬丝草，丝丝缕缕地依附在自己身上，他愿意把他捧到天上，但这样一个人，又有什么资格站在自己身边呢？有的时候，他也会突然厌烦这种束缚：

熙熙，听话。

熙熙，不许娇气。

熙熙，别让我为难。

所以是从什么时候开始，熙熙不再对自己撒娇了？被伤害过的孩子对人的情绪其实是最敏锐的，也许是察觉到自己的不耐烦，也许是害怕成为自己的负担，他开始默默地收回触角，变成亦步亦趋地跟在自己身后，只要回头，就能看到他满眼爱慕的笑。

“熙熙？你最近怎么都不再叫我陪你去舞室了？”

“先生很忙吧。我自己一个人也可以的。”

大佬其实是最喜欢看云熙跳舞的，他跳跃的姿态、沉醉的神情、汗湿飞扬的发，身体的每一分每一毫都在散发着无上的魅力。可惜，却因一场意外伤了腿，再也不能承受高负荷的舞蹈了。

“对不起，先生……以后再也不能给你跳舞了。”那孩子从手术中醒过来的第一句话便是像自己道歉，可他又有什么错呢，归根到底是自己过于傲慢，才让人错手伤了他。

“熙熙，你想要什么，我们都可以重新开始。”那时的情绪，愧疚、懊恼、怜惜，混在在一起，五味成杂，他告诉自己，从今往后，他会宠他一辈子，他让他失去了梦，便也可以让他一辈子活在梦里。

可后来，到底还是食言了。他头也不回地大步往前，他踉踉跄跄地在后面跟，突然有一天，再转身，他就不见了。可笑的是，他竟然还义正言辞地怪罪是云熙没有守护好那份天真，变得世俗而又令人厌恶，可难道不是自己，没有保护好他吗？

 

那晚上，大佬躺在沙发上睡着了，他迷迷糊糊地做了一个梦，梦里是十八岁的云熙，赖着床撒娇不肯起来，他冲自己张开双臂：“我不起床，除非先生你抱抱我。”自己弯下腰去抱他，却反被八爪鱼缠住了，他缠得那样得紧，在自己耳边轻轻地说：“先生，你要对我好一点。”“我对你不好吗？”自己反问。那人却不说话了。突然感到一阵惶恐，偏过头去想看云熙的脸，那少年却又变成了现在清瘦冷艳的模样，他的右眼流下眼泪，嘴角却带着笑：“这些年……所以我喜欢你的这些年……你是怎么想我的呢？”

醒来时，天已大亮，梦里的自己是怎么回答他的，已经记不清了。大佬颓然地起身，感到一阵茫然的空落。他打开手机，拨出电话：“云熙那张卡……你从我私账上给他划3000万过去吧。以后他那边的资源你多留心下。”

电话那头一阵沉默，最后才颤声回道：“老板，那张卡，7年前就已经取消了，这几年，都没在动过……”

“什么时候的事，为什么我不知道？”大佬厉声问道，却突然想起，七年前，自己为引蛇出洞，刻意制造了一场资金链锻炼的假象。

“熙熙，这下我们什么都要没有了。”那晚，大佬抱着云熙故意逗他，云熙睁大了眼睛，紧张兮兮地问，那可怎么，我们需要逃跑吗？大佬失笑，又安慰他：“不用逃跑，只是房子、车子都要没了，以后你跟着我要喝西北风了。”云熙噔噔噔地转身就跑了，一会又跑回来塞给自己一张卡：“先生给我的我都存着呢，快拿去吧，只是小风浪而已，先生一定可以挺过去的。”大佬当然没收那张卡，本就只是唬人的手段，就算是真的，他也不可能去花情人的钱。可为什么……那张卡还是取消了……

“云熙让我不要告诉您，他说……他不想和您只是交易……”电话那头的人断断续续地解释着。

 

“肖秘书你不要告诉先生，就当是我没有自知之明、心存遐想吧，我不想要先生的钱，这个时候能帮到他就更好了，以后都不用给我打了。我想和他一直一直在一起，而不是只是一场交易。“

……………………

“给我钱。就按现在市面上最便宜的那一档给就可以了。12年，我年纪大了，也值不了多少钱，您给我十二年的包养费，我们，就算两清了。”

大佬放下电话，站在空旷的客厅里，他的喉咙干哑地几乎发不出声音，”云熙……“终是没有人再回答他。

 

 

渣攻大佬的第五天   没有剧情发展，今天是金丝雀的回忆录

他对你很好，所有人里只对你一个人笑，不介意你过往的狼藉，满足你所有无理的愿望。黑夜里的梦魇他替你吻去，清晨的阳光他为你遮上；他把你冰冷的手脚揣在怀里，说熙熙像个雪孩子；他手把手地教你弹一首琴曲，还没学会，你们便坐在钢琴上抵死缠绵；他不错过你任何一场演出，说你跳舞的样子像童话里飞来的一只天鹅；他的臂弯沉稳可靠，抱着你时就像抱着整个世界……可偏偏这样一个人，他其实并不爱你。

云熙醒来的时候，窗外正在下雪。这一刻，他依然有些昏沉，已经有好几年没有梦到那些过往了，那个天真的、一厢情愿的自己。最初的那些日子，他只是以为，大佬不愿把爱挂在嘴边，那没有关系，他不愿意说，自己可以说，不停地说，反复地说；接着的那几年里，他又想着，大佬只是没有那么爱自己，如果会给他带来负担，那自己也可以悄悄地把心藏起来；再然后，他身边有了别人……

总是会有的，商场上，逢场作戏再正常不过了。刚发现的时候，云熙还可以这样告诉自己。可他开始不回家，或是带着别人的味道回家。终于有一天他越矩向秘书探听了大佬的行踪，对方支支吾吾地不愿告诉自己，“云熙，你装作不知道不可以吗？大佬最厌烦不听话的情人了。”于是，突然就明白了，原来每次他皱着眉说出的那一句“你要听话。”并不是爱人间的情话，只是一句告诫——你要听话，不然我会感到厌烦。

最开始的时候还会感到惶恐，是我哪里做错了吗？如果哪里做得不好，我都可以改。那会多傻啊，以为是自己不能给他带来满足，便压下羞耻心去学那些放浪的床中术，以为只要这样他就不会再去找别人——只穿着围裙给他做饭，披着薄纱给他跳舞，主动坐在晨勃的男人身上用臀缝摩擦他的昂扬，唤着主人把他叫醒……再不堪的事情自己都可以做，那几个月他都没有离开过自己，“真想把你放在口袋里，去哪里都带着你。”他出差前不舍地抱着自己吻了又吻，但没过几天，杂志上便是大佬与某位明星被狗仔拍到的背影。

云熙只好又猜大佬只是喜欢那些娱乐圈明星的浮华璀璨，便也说自己要当明星，大佬挑了挑眉，只说你高兴便好，可他明显是不悦的。于是在这个大染缸里撞得头破血流了也不敢让人知道，第一次被导演骚扰，怕得躲在房间不敢去片场，鼓起勇气给他打电话，听着那头嘈杂的声音里，有人对他示好撒娇，突然就什么都说不出口了，再然后终于也学会了，如何圆滑地应对这些总会有的麻烦，过程很残忍，但好歹不再是那样单纯天真的傻子了，可面对这样的自己，他却说：“熙熙变了呢，熙熙还是不变得好。”就这样，又小心翼翼地敲掉那些磨出来的棱角，生怕稍有不慎戳到了他，他便头也不回地走了。

后来才明白，原来一开始便是自己自以为是地会错了意。那日在化妆时听闻大佬去探了隔壁组影帝的班，化妆师是个资深八卦党，说大佬早些日子最是风流，这几年不知怎么便出来的少了，大家只道是大佬收了心，各个捶胸顿足大呼懊恼呢，没想到最近竟又是故态萌发了，这不，连影帝这般自恃身份的都忍不住要下场了。“唔，云熙你吗？漂亮是漂亮，但人家估计不好你这口，不然也可以试试呢，大佬出手可大方了。”她上下打量了几眼，得出了这样一个结论，说罢又神神秘秘地小声道：“大家可都好奇，大佬收心地这几年，是遇上了怎样一个妙人，你猜人家怎么说，人家说，养了一只听话的小雀儿。啧，有钱人到底会玩啊，这外面的狂蜂浪蝶怎么比得上家养的金丝雀呢，不过啊，这游戏玩了几年估计也是玩得厌了……”

那一刻醍醐灌顶般地醒了过来，真的是一点都没有猜到这样的真相吗？不过是拒绝相信罢了。如今被旁人这般轻描淡写地说出口，才发现，原来只有自己一个人活在梦里。再后来，他依然可以不断地听到那些关于大佬的消息，他和影帝分手了，但影帝凭着大佬的投资又拿了金，他看上了选秀的小歌手，小歌手唱歌稀烂但竟也能被捧进前三……“熙熙，你有什么想要的吗？”那日大佬在欢爱过后摸着他赤裸的脊背问，云熙突然浑身就冒起了凉气，那些不知真相的日子里，可以肆无忌惮地说：我要你对我好一点。现在却说不出口了，“我什么都不要。”我什么都不要，所以，你不要把我当做他们一样……大佬笑着翻过身将人压在身下，再次进入了他，他吻着云熙的眼角不经意地说道，还是熙熙最听话了。

听得这一句话，云熙突然就控制不住地落下泪来，大佬怜爱地吻他：“怎么了，宝贝，弄痛你了吗？”他哽咽着摇头，圈着人的脖子，不让对方看见自己的脸。怎么可以这样呢，如果你并不爱我，为什么又要对我这么好，我那么笨，我会当真的。云熙恍惚地想，其实自己做得最错的一件事，便是想要变得聪明，如果他可以笨一辈子，那他会不会也能宠自己一辈子呢？不会的，他最后也会厌倦了这只金丝雀的无趣与无知，不过是一时的兴起，又怎么配得上一辈子这般沉重的三个字呢？

但我可以等，我可以等到你愿意回头的那一刻。那时的云熙固执地以为，自己能等他一辈子，等他倦了、累了、厌了，他总是会回来的。却没想到，便连这个等的勇气，他都不愿给自己了。一个赝品，又有什么资格做他的金丝雀呢？那些不堪的器物用在自己身上，挑起冰冷的情欲，他冷眼旁观着自己的难耐与痛楚，像在欣赏一个有趣的玩具，便是再不愿相信也只能承认，他到底还是和他们一样了。

云熙缩在厚厚的被子里，圈住自己的膝盖，像一只蚕茧般睡了一夜，即便如此，他的手脚依然是冰凉的。“我冷……”他轻声说。如果你不能暖我一辈子，还不如一开始便不要给我这热度，现在雪孩子化成了一滩肮脏的污水，连自己都找不到了。

“熙崽！！好消息呀！”经纪人突然咋咋呼呼地开了房门冲进来，兴奋地嚷嚷：“尹总刚给我打电话，说有新的资方加入，这个剧指不定要改成双男主了！”云熙往被子里缩了缩，再度闭上了眼睛。“宝贝你可别睡了啦，起来了！”经纪人掏着被子要把人挖出来，“情场失意算什么，你这事业要雄起了！你咋还不高兴啊。”

“我高兴啊……”云熙勾起嘴角淡淡地笑了一下，高兴什么呢，高兴这分手费给得及时吗？这样也好，这样，就算是彻彻底底地算清了吧。

  
渣攻大佬的第六天  给大佬取了个名字——萧靳辰，偶尔会用到，一般还是用大佬。

因为新投资商的加入，开机的时间稍有延迟。制片那来的消息，说是剧本要大改，怕是原定的男主要罢演了。“不演就不演，陈导的武侠剧，何编剧的本子，想上的人多了去了。”经纪人嘟囔，“诶，我说熙崽，你可别有负担啊！这是你该得的！反正现在时间空下来了，不如给你放个假吧。好了好了，别玩你那破游戏了！说吧，想去哪里玩？都给你批了。”

云熙百忙之中探出头来，想了下，“去日本吧。”说完又补充了一句，“我一个人去。”经纪人虽然腹诽他独自旅行，想要艳遇，但还是遂了他的意。不过还是千叮咛万嘱咐，日本变态多啊，你一个如花似玉的小哥哥可千万要小心。云熙默默翻了个白眼，什么小哥哥，老叔叔了好么！

老叔叔独自踏上了旅程。每年冬季的时候去一趟日本几乎已经成了习惯。虽然离开了那个人，有些东西却依然根深蒂固地保留了下来。但一个人的话又有了很多不同。他不会陪自己去的那些地方都可以一点点慢慢地逛下来，银座的车水马龙、秋叶原的浮华沉淀、在“钻石与花”的顶点鸟瞰东京、需要排队的网红小店一座难求……冬日的阳光很暖，顺着神奈川的海岸线走走停停，便连心也这样慢了下来。可见度不好的日子里，是看不到富士山的，其实也没有什么，就像少年时关于舞蹈的梦一样，有些人也就是这样，可望而不可即、忽明忽暗，才让人念念不忘。

“谁能凭爱意要富士山私有……”耳机里醇厚的男声轻描淡写地唱，于是又想起那位词作者说的：“其实，你喜欢一个人，就像喜欢富士山。你可以看到它，但是不能搬走它。“那是自己最好的年纪，只愿意花全部的力气去爱自己愿意爱的人，那个人长在自己的骨血里，像信仰一般，剥离的时候，痛彻心扉。但我不后悔，云熙想，如果可以重来一次，还是会选择同样的路，这样一个一厢情愿的梦，无疾而终，可梦里的那个自己，天真的、执着的、热烈的自己，却又那么让人怀念。

电车叮当，到达箱根的时候，天已经黑了。温泉是每次旅行的必备项目。大佬素来只泡屋里的私汤，云熙倒是对大池子情有独钟，以往多是随着对方的，这次倒是可以如自己的意了。民宿的欧巴桑却对自己的到来颇为惊讶：“云桑这次来晚了呢？”云熙对她话里的歧义也没有深究，只以为是说比往年的时间要晚，他的日语一般，简单的交流还行，说得更多就鸡同鸭讲了。拿着钥匙开了房门，屋内开着一盏小灯，云熙踢掉鞋子脱掉外套，就往床上一滚，对于一个宅男来说，旅行还是很累的呀。

被褥过于柔软，整个人都陷了进去，他昏昏欲睡地闭上眼，隐隐地又觉得不对，总觉得屋子里还有第二个人的气息，“哗啦。”二楼的私汤里突然传来水声，云熙骤然清醒过来。自己走错房间了吗？可是，钥匙明明可以开门的。一时间，屋子里又静了下来，还是自己听错了？云熙起身往二楼走去，他真是困了，也没想到如果楼上真的有人在泡汤，这样见到了又会是怎样尴尬的景象。楼上没有开灯，露天的浴池里，是那个反复出现在梦里的人闭着眼靠在池边。一刹那云熙就想起了方才的那句被自己忽略的寒暄，站在冰凉的地板上，无措地蜷了蜷脚趾，第一反应便是趁着那人还没发现，先跑了吧。云熙是真的有些怕他，最近的日子里，每次的见面，他嘲讽的眼神，轻慢的态度，带着恶意的话语都像是一把刀，反反复复戳开流血的心脏，溃不成堤，虽然已经下定决心要放下，但还是不要再见了吧。

这般想着，他悄悄地向后挪动脚步，一边暗自祷告那人千万别醒，但他向来是没有这样的好运的，刚转身想要下楼便听到身后传来略带疑惑的声音：“熙熙？”无奈也只能再回过头去，勉强冲那人笑了下：“先生。”月色下，那人不错眼地盯着自己，那眼中竟然是带着热度的，云熙下意识地感到一阵毛骨悚然，又蠢蠢欲动地想要逃跑，大佬却冲他招了招手，“过来。”这就像是一个咒语，几乎是本能反应般，身体就自发地走了过去，直到那人潮湿温热的手掌摸到自己的脸，云熙才打了一个激灵，仓皇地向后退去，“对不起先生，门童给错了房间钥匙。我不应该打扰你，我这就走。”他慌乱的退却在这个瞬间惊醒了男人，大佬如梦初醒般看着他，迟疑地搓了搓手指，起身一把抓住了云熙的手腕，“你是真的……”

四目对视间，整个世界如沉在了水里。“云桑，行李给你拿上来了。”门童的声音从楼下传来，打破了这暧昧的静谧，云熙回过神，猛地抽出手跑下楼去。大佬看着他兔子般受惊的背影和一跳一跳的短发，却是轻轻地笑了。

“对不起！对不起！真是非常抱歉！”旅店的负责人弄清了这乌龙，不住地鞠躬道歉。云熙无力地叹了口气，又怎么能怪别人呢，每年都来的一对客人，今年突然前后来了，换了是谁也会想岔吧。只是这样的见面，真是太难堪了，他握着刚刚被人抓住的手腕，那人的温度仿佛还留在那里。“可以给我换一间房吗？”面对这样的要求，负责人为难地解释，由于是旺季，已经没有空房了，周边的旅店应该也都爆满了。大佬穿好浴衣过来，正好听到云熙说，现在有什么办法可以回东京的吗？“怎么了？”他皱眉问道。看到大佬，负责人又开始了90度的反复鞠躬道歉。云熙扶了扶额，勉力解释道：“先生，旅店以为我们是一起来的，给安排了一间屋子，打扰您了，我马上就会走。”

“这……”负责人吞吞吐吐道：“云桑，现在电车已经停了，您要走怕是不太方便。”云熙咬了咬嘴唇，一时也想不出别的办法，却听大佬说道：“太晚了，和我住一晚吧，我明天一早就会离开。”

云熙跟着大佬回到房里的时候，还有些没回神。他捂了捂自己滚烫的脸颊，强迫自己定下心来。可看着屋里那仅有的一张大床，还是忍不住眼前一黑。云熙觉得自己都能去天涯上投稿了：旅行的时候遇到前金主还被迫要睡一张床该怎么办！急！在线等！“先生。我还是走吧。附近找一下应该还是能找到房间的。”云熙单脚蹭了蹭榻榻米，看着男人背对着他脱下浴衣的外套，忍不住开口。大佬回身，打量了一下云熙，“别闹了，今晚风大，你不是最怕冷的吗？去泡个澡睡觉吧。”他伸出手想去探一下云熙额上的温度，却被人突兀地避过。云熙看着他停在空中的手，脑子急转，“我去外面泡，先生您用屋里的池子吧。”

外面泡汤……那就是露天公共温泉池，看着云熙消失在门外的身影，大佬的脸一下子黑了。

这家旅社建在山间，一共也就十来间房，大冬天的大家也多愿在自己屋里泡，此时大浴池反而空无一人。云熙冲了个澡打着哆嗦一路小跑着滑进池里，略高的温度舒缓了一整天的疲惫，连方才的尴尬无措都仿佛不存在了一般。他张开双臂划了一划水，看看左右无人，忍不住游到对面又游了回来，傻乎乎地乐了一下。可一想到待会还要回去，云熙忍不住又往下潜了潜，把小半张脸都埋进水里。要是可以泡一晚上就好了……真的好累啊，明明是出来放松的，怎么偏偏遇上了那个人呢，这下什么心情都没有了，水汽蒸腾，他迷糊地阖上了眼，竟莫名地生出些委屈，半梦半醒间整个人控制不住地就要往下滑。

“熙熙！”大佬刚进来就看到云熙脸颊绯红地滑进水里，赶忙冲过去把人捞起来。云熙被他一拉，醒了过来，可脑海里依然如一团棉絮般，扯也扯不清。大佬俯身用额头探了下云熙脸上的温度，刚才就觉得他眼里水汪汪的有些不自然，果然是在发烧。云熙赤（和谐）裸的身上带着水珠，打湿了大佬的衣服，他不自然地蜷起腿，想把人推开，但热度加上缺氧却让他让站起来的力气都没有。“别动！”大佬拿过浴袍将他裹住，一把将人抱起来，急匆匆地把人抱回房里。

“熙熙，张嘴！呼吸！对，用力点！”大佬打开窗让室内的空气流通，看云熙的呼吸终于平复下来，才扶着他喂了口水。“好点了吗？”云熙捧着水杯，整个人都傻了，巴掌大的脸红得发烫，也不知是因为发烧还是因为窘迫了。还能比现在更惨一点吗？他无言。当然是可以的，因为下一秒，他呛了。

一口水呛得喷了半身，连大佬都惨遭波及。云熙慌忙地要去擦，又止不住地咳，大佬哭笑不得地替他拍背，却敏弱地察觉到云熙整个人都僵硬了。“这么怕我吗？”他收回手，笑容淡了。云熙咳得眼泪都要出来，怕啊，当然怕，说来可笑，曾经那么渴望的人，如今被他触碰，都仿佛是刺痛，那痛从细枝末梢一点点地渗出，如同是一种告诫般，身体的本能时刻提醒着自己不要再陷进去。“对不起，先生……”除了这句，是真的不知道该对他说什么了。

“别和我道歉！”大佬看着云熙低眉垂目的样子突然感到一阵无力，这孩子是真的不一样了。他从爱娇的少年长成温柔的青年，如今，却变得畏缩而又沉默，又或许，只是在自己面前沉默。

每年一次的温泉旅行，大佬从来只带着云熙。第一次来时，云熙叽叽喳喳地看什么都新奇，大佬出门一趟回来就看到他跪在地上，拉高浴衣的下摆，露着两条白生生的腿，抬头怯怯地唤自己主人，那一瞬间的青涩风情着是大佬也只觉得满头烟霞烈火。在温泉里被打开身体时云熙整个人都像只被烫熟的小虾，又是委屈又是羞涩，直到被抱出池子，还抽噎个不停，然后又被按在榻榻米上，被进入地更深，即便是这样，他也不会有分毫地抗拒，只会一声又一声唤他，直到换来一个窒息的亲吻，才心满意足地紧紧抱住身上的男人。箱根就像是大佬的私人领域，但从云熙进来的第一年起，这里也被打上了他的记号，就算他离开了，也不会再有第二个人被允许进入。也许，他一开始就是不一般的，只是，大佬自己也未曾察觉。

大佬凝视的目光太过深沉，云熙无措地低下头去，全身都紧绷起来。我就不应该来，更不应该留，一开始就应该快点跑开，离他越远越好。他没有带人过来，如果……如果……他觉得晚上太过寂寞，自己怎么拒绝都会得罪他吧。不过，应该也不会了，自己这具乏善可陈的身体，他怕是早就厌倦了。是了，挑剔如萧靳辰，又怎么会允许自己去吃不合胃口的食物呢。云熙抿了抿嘴角，这般想着，整个人都冷静了下来，他拢住散乱的浴袍，起身下床，头晕得厉害，怕是路上着了凉，得吃点药才行。

大佬看着云熙半蹲在地上打开行李箱，瘦削的蝴蝶骨撑出令人心惊的弧度，他是真的太瘦了，刚才抱他的时候就觉得轻飘飘的没有一点分量。可大佬记忆里的云熙分明总有些肉嘟嘟的，偶尔吃得太多了也会鼓起一个小肚皮，窝在自己怀里边吃着蛋糕边说着不能再胖了，整个人软绵绵的总让人忍不住地去掐他，仿佛浑身都带着些奶味儿。自己到底轻慢了他多久？才让他离开时都是这般伶仃的模样。“云熙……”大佬情不自禁地开口，“你回来吧……”

云熙拿着药的手停住了，他的脸藏在阴影里，像凝住的雕塑般，只有眼中噙着脆弱的情绪，仿佛稍有刺激就会一并倾泻而出。不敢去揣测他是以什么心态说出这句话的，是旅夜里的心血来潮、突发奇想的鸳梦重温亦或是自己这副狼狈的模样带来的怜悯，都太令人难堪了。真的就这么廉价吗？抽筋挖骨般做出离开他的抉择，在他眼里，只用招呼一句，自己又会乖乖地回到他身边？

“抱歉，先生，我不想……”云熙咬着下唇，轻声回答。这个话题就这样被揭过，大佬没有再提，云熙只当不知。他吃了药，蜷在床榻的一角昏昏沉沉地睡去，既然已经说破了，也就没必要再扭扭捏捏了，大佬到底怎么想的，云熙不想去猜，他猜了12年都没有猜对，实在是猜不动了。

夜深了，大佬坐在另一边的床头，听着云熙清浅平缓的呼吸声，放下手中的书，侧头望去，云熙睡得并不安稳，缩手缩脚的看起来只有小小一团。大佬知道他最是怕冷，没人捂着睡一晚上都是冰冰凉的。看着人小小地打了个哆嗦，大佬无声地叹了口气，挪到云熙身边将人小心地搂进怀里。从后抱住他的时候，才能感受到那身体的单薄，像是一页脆弱的书笺，稍一用力就会被撕坏，大佬不敢抱他太紧，担心吵醒云熙，但好在因为生病和药力，云熙睡得实在是太死了，他在睡梦里无意识地追逐着热度，翻过身来，窝进大佬怀里，攥住了对方的衣襟。大佬将下巴搁在那人蓬松的发顶，闭了眼，冷硬的心有刹那的柔软和酸涩，“熙熙……我很想你。”他的告白在这无人听见的夜里，甫一出口便渐渐冷去。

云熙这一觉睡得很好，醒来的时候，久违地窝在暖融融的被子里惬意地舒展了下手脚。大佬不知何时已经离开了。他昨日说得一早就走并不是虚言。不用早上起来再面对他，云熙小小地喘了口气。床头柜上放了张便笺，是那人劲挺的字迹：回东京了，冬日蟹肥，给你定了小宴，照顾好自己。

云熙放下那张便笺，任由它缓缓地落到地上，抬眼向窗外望去，雪落无声，又是新的一冬。

  
渣攻大佬的第七天

冬日的阳光正好，云熙捏着一个公仔，靠在另一个更大的同款等身抱枕上，一言不发地出着神。

“熙崽，诶，熙崽！”经纪人踢踢踏踏地走进来叫他，半天没听到回应，忍不住上手捏了他一把：“云熙！回神了！”

“啊！”过了两秒，云熙才后知后觉地痛呼出声，揉了揉自己可怜的胳膊，茫然地转头，“好痛啊。”

可能是刚洗完脸，他头上还带着一个有几分可笑的发箍，但没了刘海的阻挡，这样一张毫无遮掩的脸乍一看之下简直是颜狗暴击，看了这么多年，经纪人还是忍不住小声地倒抽一口凉气，一时也忘了自己要说什么，下意识回道：“你……你换个没刘海的发型吧。”

“不要。”云熙仿佛才想起来，马上摘下了发箍，秃噜了几下刘海，可惜带的时间太久了，锅盖头是盖不回去了，委委屈屈变成了一个中分。他用力地压了几下，无果，变本加厉地反弹炸了起来，也只能随它去了。

“真不知道你为什么执着这个锅盖头。”经纪人嘟囔了两句，倒是想起了正事：“诶，熙熙，事情有点不妙啊，你那合同一直没签下来，我今天听尹制片的口风，怎么听说，还要塞人进来啊？新资方不是大佬那边的吗？这又出了什么幺蛾子啊？”

云熙捏着公仔软软的手，若有所思地低下头去。想想那人近些日子来的反复无常，也只能轻飘飘地回了一句：“大约是我又得罪他了吧。”

经纪人这乌鸦嘴一语成谶，云熙的这张合同，最后真的没能签成功。双男主的剧本改是改了，最后却是为别人做了嫁衣，好死不死，这空降兵可真太眼熟了，那张姣好的白月光初恋脸不就是前段时间刚跟了大佬的新欢嘛。制片人那边联系不通，导演和编剧先找了过来，云熙倒是淡然，三人聊了半宿，最后却是拍板定了男三的角色。

经纪人又是冒火跳脚又是捶胸顿足，也是长了胆了，指名道姓地骂大佬负心薄情，让熙熙可千万别再留恋这个人渣了。另一面又怨他不如推了这戏算了，接了个男三，这不又开始倒退了？双男主的戏份，连女主都是壁花，别说这个反面角色的男三号了。

云熙却是有自己的考量，只说演了再看吧。这个男三不出意外应该有机会爆一次。经纪人将信将疑，看他翻本子翻得专注也只能由他去了。

当下原创武侠剧的市场疲软，《江湖远》这个本子，也算是陈导和编剧的孤注一掷了，两人也因此格外用心，这并不能算得上是一部纯正的武侠片，一个被浸染了欲望的武林，一个不甘于裹挟的朝堂，随着野心勃勃的帝王的一道指令，便是一场纷乱的开始。故事之初，年轻气盛的帝君欲将动荡的武林一并纳入朝廷的管辖，以查寻一桩陈年血案为名，派出了自己的总角之交，将军。这位将军少时因根骨奇佳，师承武林至尊，而后虽回归朝堂，在江湖中仍有不小的威望。在探案的过程中，将军结识了当今武林年轻一辈中最富盛名的少侠，这位武林盟主的独子，赤子之心、风光霁月，两人一见如故，相谈甚欢。而随着案件的不断推进，种种秘密浮出水面，将军意外发现，除了自己之外，竟还有另一拨朝廷的人马在暗中搅局，意图引起江湖动乱。

权力勾结，阴谋阳谋，在刀光剑影与谈笑风生里被丝丝缕缕地梳理在一起，又被抽丝剥茧般地揭开。故事的最后，将军不愿为帝王的野心颠覆整个武林，这是最残酷的生死场，却也是无数少年的梦想，他与少侠一起揭破了所有的阴谋，重塑了江湖秩序。从此，桥归桥，路归路，彻底割开了庙堂之高与江湖之远。

这个帝王也就是云熙要饰演的角色。其实，初看这个本子，最吸引云熙的也是这个角色，没想到阴差阳错最后还是到了自己手里。现在的这个本子，显然是又经过润色的。除了两位男主之外，诸多配角的形象也丰满了许多。尤其是帝君的角色，发难的动机更加鲜明，最后的谜底解开，竟是他一开始便察觉了武林盟主与丞相的密谋勾结，隐而不发，设下此局，而后将军选择破而后立，阴谋覆灭，帝王也选择了放手。只一点巧妙的变动，这个冷酷无情的王者身上便多了几分人性。虽多少还是有些美强惨的套路，倒是比伟光正的主角更多几分真实。

在一番详谈之后，云熙也愿意接下这个角色，再不济也比漫长的空窗期无所事事的要好。因几次改本，一拖再拖，演员拍板之后，剧方立马就开了机，好在棚是早就搭好了的，马上就能进组。将军的演员是导演的御用男主，戏好、端正、口碑佳。壁花女主是个皇妃的人设，与皇帝将军青梅竹马，从小爱慕将军，却因家族利益嫁与了帝王家，在随后的剧情里推波助澜，数次救将军于危难之中。戏份不算吃重，选了新晋的小花，据说很有背景，戏是差了点，长相是一等一的好。

还有就是原本属意云熙的少侠了，这个角色最初是带着几分一往无前的热血与天真的，而后在连番的真相打击下，家破人亡，墙倒众人推，最终于逆境中翻盘走出一条正路，演得好了倒也不失丰满。真要说来，大佬的这位新欢确实在形象上是要比云熙适合，20出头的年岁，演起少年人的意气风发自然更为轻松，关键就在于后期的转变怎么处理了。

开机仪式的时候，新欢看到云熙显然是有些尴尬。抢了人的角色，没想到又在同一部戏里碰上，小孩子总是做不到不动声色，冷着脸撇过头去，和女主换了个位置，站到了另一侧。大冬天的小姑娘就穿了一件单皮衣，一边打着哆嗦，一边眼珠子滴溜溜地转，看了半晌偷偷地用手肘顶了顶云熙，凑过去和他咬耳朵：“诶，怎么回事啊，我的小婶子，真和我表叔闹翻了？”

云熙看到这姑奶奶就头痛。早在大佬没将自己摆到台面上之前，她就是为数不多的几个知情者，云熙也算看着她长大，小时候是真能闹腾，大了也没好到哪里去，瞒着所有人自作主张地从音乐学院退了学进了娱乐圈，最后竟然是在电视选秀上看到了她，家里人才知道。小姑娘说话没遮拦，如今人多口杂，云熙自然有些顾忌。

“思思，你可别这么喊我了，当心大佬现在的正经恋人听见了，总是不好的。”云熙瞥了下左右，压低声音说道。小姑娘不以为然地翻了个白眼：“可拉倒吧，我表叔当局者迷，我拎得清得很，他早晚后悔。诶，你到时候可得多磨磨他，不能轻易让他好过！”小姑娘美滋滋地想了想自己表叔未来吃瘪的样子，莫名有几分期待。云熙无声地叹了口气，从外套口袋里掏出一个暖手宝塞给她，也没再多说。

小姑娘搓着暖手宝，暗自感叹，我婶子可真是体贴啊，但看起来情况不妙啊，这是真被自己的鬼畜表叔伤了心，一副一刀两断的模样，到头来可别真一拍两散啊，那老东西估计真的要自己孤独终老了，哎，这都造的什么孽啊。小姑娘叹了口气，难得有些愁，熬到开机仪式结束，一溜烟地跑进车里就掏出了电话。

“思思？”  
“表叔！我的亲叔叔！您可太厉害了！您是怎么做到让新欢去抢了旧爱的角色，还能让熙熙忍气吞声自降咖位去演同一部戏的男三的！我可太佩服您嘞！有什么招也教教我啊！”  
电话那头明显愣了一下，声音一下子就冷了：“乔然抢了云熙的角色？江湖远的那个？什么情况，说清楚点。”  
“合计您不知道啊！那可真是一出好戏啊！”小姑娘大着胆子第一次按了大佬的电话，按了按砰砰乱跳的心口，觉得自己可真是胆子肥了，但没办法啊，谁也不想看着自己从小磕到大的金主明星cp就这么be了，是吧！

 

 

渣攻大佬的第八天

“哇，熙哥，你这腰！女明星看了要哭死啊！”服装助理给云熙量着身体数据，啧啧赞叹，忍不住心酸地摸了摸自己的肚子。

“有肉才是福气啊，我这不是靠这吃饭，连想长点肉都不敢。”这些小姑娘都对体重格外在意，早几年的时候云熙也是这样，还担心自己年纪大了是不是要发福发到没眼看，结果现在反倒是想胖也胖不起来了，晚上睡在床上，自己都要被自己硌到，想想也实在是有些倒人胃口。

陈导面子大，《江湖远》这剧的服装团队在业内也是一流的，服装老师上下打量了一番云熙便心中有数，挑出了一套让他换上。白色金线的大袖中衣，领口和袖口都饰有金色云纹锦绣河山的刺绣，腰带扎得紧了些，坠了一条长长的宫绦。导演进来一看，思索了下：“是不是单薄了些。”

服装老师想了想，把腰带换成了一条宽些的拼色，又找了件浅金色暗纹的大袖外衫出来给云熙披上。“我看了老何最新一版的剧本，功于心计，不通武力，清瘦点好。常服这样可以了，朝服在肩线上弄点花样。”导演想着也有些道理，既然男主已经是孔武有力的硬汉角色，男二适当有点反差更能凸显不同，如此反复试了几套，倒有了新的思路，又叫化妆把云熙的眼妆擦了重新画淡，这造型也就成了，不愧是学过跳舞的，仪态是真没话说，平日里虽是少年感十足，带上发套之后，剑眉星目，眼神凌然地望向你时，真有几分帝王的杀气，导演看着定妆照有些得意，光这扮相就足够给观众带来冲击了。

这头云熙刚刚拍摄结束，就被经纪人神秘兮兮地拉到化妆间，“诶，熙崽，我刚听到一个八卦。前不久大佬和乔然吹了，这剧是肖秘书随手给他安排的，估计是当做分手费，那小子最近被折磨得昏了头，也没查清楚，抢到咱们碗里来了，这不，刚才哭爹爹告奶奶地打电话来道歉呢，说是又被大佬削了。诶，咱们是不是应该讹他们一笔啊？”经纪人唯恐天下不乱地打嘴炮，云熙赶忙捂住他的嘴，左右看了下，发现真的没人才舒了口气。

“嘘，这件事可别再说了，不管怎么样都已经定了，多一事不如少一事，让肖特助也不用忙了。现在这个角色也挺好的，陈导回归电视剧，口碑总是不会差，我们做好自己的就行了。”知道大佬和这事无关，云熙似乎也没有太大的想法，他早已习惯了有些事情容不得自己做主，那人拿走了太多，多这么一个角色，其实也无关紧要了。

经纪人嗦着腮帮子狐疑地上下打量了他两眼，压低了嗓音问：“崽，说句实话，真的一点想法都没有了？”云熙转过身去，坐回镜子前，继续翻剧本，一个大头从肩膀后面探出来，怼到他眼前，“哎呀，和我说一说嘛。”云熙拿他没辙，伸出手指把那脑袋推开：“没有了！一点都没了，满意了吗？”

经纪人喜笑颜开，美滋滋地起身：“满意满意，诶这样也好，这豪门是非多，我们还是不凑热闹了。”边说又边忍不住啐嘴：“不过说起来也真是亏！这么些年，不就相当于被白嫖了么！”

云熙被他粗俗的用词噎得无语，只能摇了摇头，继续埋头看剧本去了。经纪人见他看得入神，也没打扰他，出了门一转身找了个角落暗戳戳地打电话：“喂，肖秘书吗？我和云熙说过了，我看他一点反应都没有！这事应该不成了，要不我们算了吧！”

那头火急火燎地哭天抢地，经纪人堵着喇叭把手机举远了一点，看那头讲完了，才继续放回耳边：“是是是，你辛苦了，但我也没办法啊！云熙不要啊！你也知道我这个经纪人，根本没有话语权就是个老妈子嘛，诶，别别别，你可别给他打电话，他最近满脑子都只有他的戏，你现在去找他，他估计还得恼！到时候更不成了。”

电话那头不知道又说了些什么，经纪人脸一沉：“什么？大佬过来？不，不了吧。大佬那么多事，对对对，对嘛，我再帮你想想办法。是的啊！其实云熙根本没生气啊！我看他压根不在乎这事啊！”

“关键就是他不在乎啊！”那头几乎是崩溃地吼了一句，吓得经纪人连忙堵住耳朵，忍不住内心腹诽，朝我吼有什么用啊！有本事朝你老板吼啊！我们云熙就是不在乎了！怎么样，气死你！气死你！当然想是这么想的，嘴巴里还是竭力安抚：“好了好了，我在给他敲敲边鼓嘛，思思小姐一个剧组呢，别担心啊，她会劝的嘛。这个也急不得啊，都开机了，换角更不好听！好了好了，有人来了，不和你说了。我挂了啊！”

当然是没有人来，但就是要挂他电话！爽一爽也好！气死一个也好！

云熙的第一场戏排在晚上。云熙这边收拾妥当过去的时候，夜戏还没开始，现场的人还忙着重新调试灯光。经济人凑过去和他咬耳朵：“说是下午的戏拍得不顺，陈导差点没扔了本子，乔然有点心不在焉啊，男主的戏接不住。”

陈导的御用男主，戏当然是好的，到底是经过了大荧幕的淬炼，这次跟着一起回来演电视剧，又是最擅长的角色类型，自然是游刃有余。下午拍的是两人初见，一个是武林名门公子，一个是暗访的戎马将军，讲的便是一个势均力敌，一人气势稍差就会被压了戏，这当然不能全怪乔然，但也万万没有让别人给他让戏的道理。

“云熙，过来，我给你讲下戏。”被折腾了一下午，导演显然也是没了脾气，只希望晚上能顺利一点，这一天天的烧得可都是钱啊！其实，这事也得怨他，陈导喜欢上来就拍冲突戏，按他的意思是，只要感情被激起来，后面的戏也就顺了，但这对演员要求实在过高，尤其现在青黄不接，小鲜肉一个个都轧戏赶场子，谁能耐下心来揣摩角色呢，这冲突戏自然就达不到标准了。

“这场戏呢，是比较中后的部分，宁远发现几桩引起武林冲突的灭门惨案背后都有皇帝暗部的影子，同时，遭到了手下背叛，和崔斐然一起躲避来自两方的追杀。他们一干人等都觉得朝廷的人马是皇帝派来的，只有宁远始终坚信皇帝不会这样卸磨杀驴，所以一个人夜探了皇宫。”

“这一边宁远虽然相信皇帝不会对自己下杀手，但他挑动武林纷争是证据确凿，所以有痛心和失望的情绪在，他们是君臣，情谊却如同兄弟；皇帝这边则用心要更深一点，他知道背后是丞相的人马，但为了之后的布局并不能如实相告，他希望宁远无条件的信任自己，但又为他的质问感到恼怒和失落。这场直接是文戏，你们两个人对一对，我们先试一场。”

等到场地全部安排妥当，化妆给演员修了修妆，场记板一打，也就正式开拍了。经纪人不知道为什么，竟比看云熙第一次演戏还紧张，不争馒头争口气啊！宝贝！你可不能输给那朵白莲花！都是大佬眼盲心瞎，才用鱼眼珠子替了珍珠啊！

“出来！”正在看奏折的帝王放下笔，眼神凌厉地望向书房的角落，穿着夜行衣的将军拉开帘幔走出来，却站在原处，并不上前行礼。见来人是他，帝君不着痕迹地放松了紧绷的脊背，随即又察觉到不对，蹙眉问道：“你不是应在河西探案吗？为何突然回来？”

“云熙不错啊，点都做得很足，气场也好，是个心思深沉的皇帝。”副导看着监视器小声说。导演皱着眉也不应声，继续看两人对戏，对话在你来我往的交锋中走向高潮。

“你怀疑朕？宁远，我们二十多年的感情，你怀疑是朕对你下了杀手？”帝君举起的手有轻微的颤抖，他的眼眶发红，但表情依然矜持而冷静。宁远向后倒退两步，避过他的目光，眼中含着血丝：“臣不敢。”

帝君疾走两步上前，咄咄逼人地质问：“不敢？你是不敢！但你已是信了！你信一个外人却信不过朕，这就是你说的忠君，你说的护我山河，万死不辞！”

…………嘶，经纪人忍不住摸了摸胳膊，难道是他基佬看人基，怎么这走向腐里腐气的。还没等他腹诽完，却听导演举着个大喇叭喊道：“咔！你们是在谈恋爱吗？是宁远出轨被原配抓了吗？”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈！”片场瞬时笑到了一地。云熙有些尴尬地摸了摸鼻子，歉意地冲男主笑了笑，对方倒是不介意，直言是自己情绪没把控好。好不容易拍到这里，只能重头再来。第二遍，云熙的情绪显然更为内敛了一些，比起兄弟情谊，两人的冲突中也更显出了君臣的身份对立。

“臣坚信陛下断不会下此杀手！可为何暗部每次都会恰好出现在血案现场？又是什么时候多了十九卫这支队伍？陛下，臣愿为您肝脑涂地，却不想您因为野心徒增杀虐，暴戾恣睢！”

“宁远你放肆！朕才是皇帝！何时容得你来置喙！”帝君勃然大怒，猛地将案台上的奏折全部扫下，一片狼藉，两人皆喘着粗气对视着，一时片场内寂静无声，全都屏住了呼吸。

良久，却是宁远缓慢地跪了下去，红着眼睛叩拜：“臣逾越。”

“卡！”导演喊了停，看着监视器沉默，云熙有些紧张，却见男主悄悄地对他竖了个大拇指。

“过了，下一场！”话音方落，片场顿时有人欢呼出声，不容易啊！本以为要拍一个晚上，没想到这么快就过了。

几个助理妹子围在一起小声吐槽：“哎呦，我去，太腐了，这什么虐恋情深啊，看着云熙眼眶红了，我真想打爆将军和他基友的狗头？诶，不对，皇帝不是个坏人吗？我有罪，我真的有罪，我要背叛双主角了。”

“我也要叛教，对不起，我现在在想下午那场戏，只能想到渣男和小三王八绿豆看对眼了呜呜呜呜呜……”

“我站原配，帝王受将军攻是什么绝美爱情！！！”

经纪人扶了扶额头，默默地离她们远了一点，有种瞎了眼的无语，妈呀，这什么奇葩剧组，总觉得这剧播出来之后，云熙会红，但绝不是以他们以为的那个方式。再一回头，却看见乔然显然脸色不妙，经纪人一想也有些幸灾落祸，也是，原配、小三，这不是妥妥地往他心上插刀子么！不过啊，我们云熙可不陪你们玩咯，你们呐，哪凉快哪去吧！

  
渣攻大佬的第九天

“熙哥，熙哥！来来来……”云熙今天白天的拍摄结束的比较早，刚下来，就被服装助理和化妆师拉到了化妆间。

“怎么了？急急忙忙的。”一群姐姐妹妹围着云熙把他按到镜子前坐下。他在剧组里素来是好脾气，长得又标致，拍戏认真，化妆师宠，摄影师疼，大家也都爱和他闹。

“下午没戏了是吧？帮姐姐们一个忙呗。”造型师双手合十，蹲在一旁冲他拜拜，“过两天有个小鲜肉要进组，就演你少年时期的那一个，但他没时间试装，戏也不多，拍两天就要走

服装老师衣服是送来了，但想看人试个造型，要不熙哥你试下，正巧是同一个角色嘛，还能当花絮用呀。”

其实这试装的事情哪里用得上云熙，不过剧组里的姐姐妹妹都想看他扮个少年模样罢了。云熙平时演戏时因为角色自然是架势十足，但三十岁的男人了，卸了妆脸嫩乖巧的样子总惹得人母性大发，好不容易找个机会，当然想给他好好打扮一番。

云熙想了下，下午应该确实是没有戏份了，见拍花絮的摄影师已经扛着机子兴冲冲地进来了，大家又都是很期待的样子，也就同意了。姑娘们一阵欢呼，拥着他就去挑衣服做造型去了。

“穿紫色这套吧，高级！”  
“不好不好，紫色这个gaygay的，我看靛蓝的更靓一点。”  
“青色吧，少年人穿青色显得秀气啊！”  
“诶，这几套都在手上，云熙去穿了哪套？”

大家正讨论着，突然有人发现了不对。

“红色的……”  
“要死了，谁给他拿的！红色那套是女……”话没说完，造型师的嘴就被捂住了。“嘘！！！！”  
“穿都穿了……穿都穿了……我们不说，没人知道。”  
“这……这几套款式都差不多……那套本来就按女主性格做得偏少年气，又是拖尾做长了的，也不会短一截。”  
“熙熙可以的，他那腰，我估计我还得给他找两个夹子。”  
就这样，云熙出来前，大家都达成了一致，心照不宣地集体忘了红色那套本来是少年女主的服装。

“是不是有点花哨啊？”云熙拉了拉领口从试衣间出来，一抬头，堵在门口的女孩子眼睛就蹭蹭地亮了。云熙自然长的是极好的，但他戏里多是着白又或是浅金，总显得有些冷淡疏离，但这银色云纹大袖的一拢红衣却把人衬得有了几分少年人的娇俏，可偏偏这小红桃杏色里，又带着几分孤瘦雪霜姿，冲淡了女气，显得灵动又贵气。给云熙换衣服的姑娘偷偷笑了下，悄悄躲进了人群。云熙见没人回答自己，有些疑惑地抬起双臂转了个圈：“不好看吗？”

“好看好看！”一时大家都回过神来，擦了把口水，争着去给云熙换发型。

“留点刘海吧。”  
“留一点，放在脸颊两边吧，显嫩。”  
“银色的冠好，还是这根木簪子好？”  
“哎哎，熙哥这大卧蚕太标致了，女明星打针都打不来同款。”  
“要死了你啊，这口红太红了吧。换个浅点的啊！哦，你涂在内侧啊，看着也成。”  
……………………

片场忙得兵荒马乱，这化妆间里也是人仰马翻，可等经纪人屁颠颠地进来时，却发现大家里三圈外三圈地围着什么，都静悄悄地不说话了。

“怎么了啊！我家熙熙呢？”他左右顶着挤进去，恰好见云熙放下手持镜抬起头来，那明眸善睐的一眼，合趁着眼角眉梢的风致，还未开口，便似万般相思皆在不言中。

“嘶…………”围观的众人集体倒抽一口冷气。云熙歪过头去，故意眨了眨眼，如桃花花瓣一般秀致的眼睛有些湿润，睫羽扇动间，又是整整齐齐地抽气声。

“不不不……你别看我，我死了，我死了。”经纪人受不了了捂住眼睛，又忍不住张开手指去看。

“美色杀人啊！”造型师捧着滚烫的脸颊喃喃自语。摄影挤到云熙正前方，脸红心跳地上去就拍了个大特写。

有人默默吐槽：“都怪宁远长得太老成了，不然你们完全可以自己演少年时期嘛！”一时大家纷纷附和，男主长得是端正，但要演个十几岁的少年，确实是长得着急了些，这边你一言我一语地打趣着，就听门口传来熟悉的声音：“怪我什么？”一袭玄衣的男主抱着手臂，斜靠着门框，也不知道站了多久。

鸦雀无声……虽然都是说着玩的，但吐槽对象凭空出现也真是太尴尬了。没人应声，云熙只得站起来打圆场：“陆哥，你猜我脸上擦了几斤粉？”他一开口，大家都笑了。

“来，让我刮一下试试。”男主长臂一伸搂着云熙的肩膀就往外走：“行了行了，都是你陆哥的不是，害你这么好的扮相都不能上戏。大老板送了糖水来探班，导演说歇一会，看你们一个个都围在化妆间，还以为有什么事呢？”

大家都不是没眼色的人，人家给了台阶，自然纷纷顺着走。这一茬也就揭过了。

“哪家的糖水啊？”  
“老字号的莲子百合红豆沙诶，大老板阔气呀，这家每天都限量来着。”  
“唔，还烫口。”

“云熙不吃吗？”摄影放下相机，见云熙站着没去拿，就想帮他拿一碗。

“不用啦，我不吃莲子和百合。”云熙皱了皱鼻子，兴致缺缺，他对这类苦兮兮的美其名曰降火的东西向来不感兴趣，最早的时候，他年纪还小那会，都是大佬一颗颗给他挑出来，他才愿意喝几口。后来大佬渐渐地忘了这事，他也就不再喝了。红豆沙偶尔吃一次当然是好的，但喝多了，总是甜得发腻。也许就和那时的自己一样，让人感到了厌倦。

“诶！巧了，正好有一碗什么都没放的！我还当店家做错了呢！”负责分糖水的姑娘听他这么一说，从旁边拿过一碗递给云熙。云熙捧着那碗红豆沙有些错愕，却见经纪人在一旁挤眉弄眼，他看了半天也没明白是什么意思。正想过去问他。却见导演带着乔然走了过来。

陈导最会调教人，乔然也不是个不上路的，拍到现在，慢慢地也找到了感觉。最近几场戏也挺有模有样的。可两人这样打了一个照面，周围的人都有些愣住了。

“嗯……云熙这么化妆的话，和乔然倒有几分像呢。”说者无意，听者有心。乔然的脸色瞬间有几分挂不住了。外界有不清楚这些弯弯绕绕的，甚至直到最后也没多少人知道乔然跟过大佬，倒是云熙，陪着大佬去过不少酒会，外人只当是大佬心血来潮包了个小明星，乔然却清楚，那些晚上，那人在自己耳边喊的是谁的名字。他当然是嫉妒的，雾里看花，那人隔着自己望的是谁，想一想也就明白了。

“熙哥这样穿，真的很年轻呢！完全看不出已经30了。”男孩话里带着刺，但云熙显然并不放在心上，夸自己年轻还不好吗，和小孩子计较什么。他寒暄了两句，端着碗就准备去找刚才还在疯狂使眼色的经纪人，却听乔然问道：“有不放莲子和百合的红豆沙吗？我不爱吃那些。”

“额……”分甜点的姑娘有些犹豫，“对不起啊乔老师，没有了呢。”

“嗯？我看熙哥刚才端着的那碗好像就没有呀？只有那一份吗？”

云熙叹了口气，手里的红豆沙一下子烫手起来。果然是自己想多了。“要换吗？我还没吃过。”

“可以吗？”男孩的眼珠子滴溜溜地转，显然有着小心思，说不定只是故意这么说，要抢云熙手里的那碗。

“嗯，换吧。”云熙拿过乔然手里那一碗，径自打开吃了。莲子炖的酥烂，抿一抿就在嘴里化了，百合配着甜蜜的红豆沙，其实也不是那么苦。以前接受不了的东西，现在再尝，也慢慢地可以接受了。

他低头搅弄着碗里的红豆沙，一不留神却撞到了人。“对不起。”那人身量颇高，扶住了他的肩膀，云熙抬头，望进那人深邃的眼里。

“怎么没吃给你挑过的那一碗。”他低头，轻声问道。

 

渣攻大佬的第十天

他望着你的时候，总会让人有这样一种错觉，就仿佛，他的眼里只有你一人。这当然只是自己的一厢情愿，也早已经不再抱有这样的幻想。他兴致来时，冲你招手，就像抚弄一只听话的猫，厌烦时，你就得识趣地离开，最好一点声息也不要发出。

事到如今，云熙又怎么会天真地再去相信他这一时的心血来潮。他望进他的眼里，听得他放低声音在自己耳边说话，下意识地感觉到的竟是毛骨悚然的颤栗与惊惶，身体先于大脑做出了后退的反应，拉开距离后才恍然地分辨出他刚才说了什么。

大佬的手被云熙挣开，掌心还残留着他肩膀的温度，那瘦削的肩被单薄的红衣掩着，虚虚握住时，竟不敢施加力度。他远远地看见云熙被人揽着走进来，明亮生动的样子如一团火烧的云，然后这朵云那样轻巧地撞进自己怀里，抬头看清自己时，却像一只受惊的鹿，睁圆的眼睛湿润着，仓惶地就从自己手中逃开。

这本能的逃避让大佬不禁蹙眉，隐隐地又有一丝始料未及的不详，他仿佛想要证明什么一般跟上一步，再度将云熙置于自己身体的阴影下。而这次，他没有再躲。

“我已经不是那么吃不得苦了，先生。”云熙平淡地笑了。

他穿着红衣的模样烈烈依然如少年，顾盼神飞间灿烂而又炽热，唯独低眉垂目地微笑时，才显出那一分时光淬炼的沧桑与倦怠。“陈导在那边，我不打扰您了。”云熙侧身往化妆间走去。如水的红衣袖摆拂过大佬的手心，没等握紧就流失在了指缝，就如同云熙离开后的那些个夜晚，他在午夜梦回的时候伸出手，揽住的也只有冰冷的空气。

云熙前脚走进化妆间，经纪人后脚就跟了进来：“哎呦，我的宝贝儿 ，你可真是太有面子了。哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，我刚才瞅着，乔然那脸啊，跟吃了一嘴茅坑里的泥似的。太好笑了。诶，不过，熙崽你说大佬这什么意思？我看他这节奏有点不对啊。”

“麻烦。”云熙把那碗被搅得越发粘稠的红豆沙放在化妆桌上，抬头看到镜子里的自己，环形灯下，那张精心描绘的脸，像是一张厚重的面具，将自己变成了另一个模样，那分明是他自己，却又那么陌生。他抬起手轻轻抚了一下眼角，意外的还是沾到了点点湿润，但到底不曾再流下泪来，他笑了起来，眼神温柔如含着万江春水：“哥你看，我这里长皱纹啦。”

苍老像是一种突如其来的状态，明明还是繁盛如花的模样，却提前放弃了奢望，就算那些曾做梦也想获得的温柔悄然而至，所感到的也不再是惊喜，只是麻烦与无所适从。这又是何苦呢，回过头来招惹自己，萧靳辰这样的人，做出这样的事，那也就没意思了。

“呸呸呸，什么长皱纹，你那撑死了一条笑纹！你再胡说我带你去拉皮了哦！”经纪人蹭到云熙面前，不依不饶：“崽，你和我说说呀，我现在心里发毛，你说，大佬是不是真想吃你这口回头草啊？我刚才在外面看得清楚，监制刚迎上去，他就问了你，话里话外可都是云熙，乔然拍戏都走神了。导演这才喊的休息。你和男主勾肩搭背地出去的时候，大佬那脸啊，啧，一下子就黑了。”

“大概是吧。我在日本有遇到他，他当时问我，要不要回去。”再想起那荒谬又尴尬的一晚，云熙笑容有些淡了。经纪人却被唬了一跳：“什么东西？你们那会就又搭上了？？都不告诉我的么！你没答应吧，厉害啊我的崽，你这拒绝了大佬啊！够你吹半辈子的了。所以他现在是想要回头追你了？他要是再问你，你还是拒绝他吗？”

经纪人一副看八卦的模样，内心却十分忐忑，他不想云熙再回掉进那个坑里，大佬那坑深得像马尼拉海沟似的，是个人都爬不起来，但又怕云熙一而再地拒绝，会惹恼了那人。

“大概，会同意吧。”云熙蜷起腿，将头磕在膝盖上，有些困倦地闭上眼。

“什么？？？”经纪人的眉毛竖起来，愤恨地要去捏云熙的脸，看了看他脸上的粉，又改做捏了一把他的肩膀，“要死了你啊！你回去了还能被他折腾几天啊！别到时候又哭哭啼啼地跑出来。不许装睡啊！为什么啊！你是不是傻啊！”

”很麻烦啊……”云熙苦笑：“我想要继续在圈子里呆下去，可以得罪他吗？我说得好听，想要以后的路清白干净的，可就连现在这个戏，也不过是狐假虎威从制片那里骗来的。如果，他真的恼了，你也说了，不过就是他一句话的事情。其实，他现在这样，无非是我离开的太突然他不习惯罢了。等我真的回去了，没过多久，他又会厌倦。那这次，换他赶我走，他的那些意难平也就好了。”

经纪人有些愣住，他知道云熙向来是看的剔透的，只是没想到，是这般的洞彻人心。他说得轻描淡写，却是把自己的感情也看做是一个冰冷的物品，用这样的方式却结束一段关系，到底是伤人还是伤己？

“这样做值得吗？”他沉下声，为云熙感到不值。

可又有什么值与不值，悔与不悔呢？感情的事情，走到算计的这一步，便连留个美好的念想也是枉然了。

“是我错了，我不怪他。”

门外，大佬安静地伫立了良久，最后，还是转身走了。

  
渣攻大佬的第十一天

“熙哥，导演说让你过来拍个花絮哦！”场务从门口探出头。

“好的，马上。”云熙应声，对着镜子快速整理了一下仪容，就往片场走。路过道具间的时候却见乔然神色沮丧地从里面出来。他站在唯一的出口处，云熙避无可避，硬着头皮往外走。

“你很得意吧？”两人擦肩时，少年幽幽地开口。他还是那般骄矜的模样，又像是硬撑出来的一副躯壳，眼中倔强地噙着眼泪，咬紧牙不让它们落下来，太丢人了不是吗，在原以为的败者面前落泪。

云熙的脚步停住，并不惊讶对方说出这样的话，他看了看那张隐忍的面孔，没有应声。

见他不为所动地就要离开，少年用力吸了口气，忍无可忍地低喊：“我哪里比不上你！我比你年轻，比你漂亮，比你拥有更好的前程，比你更爱他！为什么他宁可要你！”狭窄的过道里没有别人，但片场总是长了无数双眼睛，今天一点小小的龃龉，明天就能人尽皆知，又何况是这样无遮无拦的争吵。

云熙不欲与他争辩，想来也是可笑，从未想过有一天会有人跑到自己面前，信誓旦旦地说，他更爱萧靳辰，“我没有赢，你也没有输，好好拍戏吧。”

“为什么呀，之前分明不是这样的，为什么都变了，他对我那么好，为什么突然都变了。”少年紧紧抓住云熙的衣摆，低下头去，“求求你，你把他还给我吧。”

他卑微的姿态像极了一个人，甘愿放下一切去恳求，去换取一星半点的温柔与爱意。在无数个安静的夜里，他数着那人的脚步声，在他进门的时候摆出最自然的姿态欢迎，其实全身心的每一寸都在挣扎呼唤，多看我一眼，多爱我一点，抱抱我啊，别丢下我一个人。那些话说不出口，但对方一定懂，因为他的眼神里都带上了怜悯，多么不堪，可如果只能以这种方式挽留，那我也愿意。

云熙的视线穿过乔然，落在了道具间的门上，像是隔着少年，又看到了自己。那些年，放下羞耻心为他做过那么多下作的事情。甚至明知道他为了谁在隔壁剧组探班，都可以故作单纯地发出邀请，先生，现在我们的道具间里没有人。隐晦的空间里有一种偷情的快感，那人最后也没有插入，只是抵在自己腿间释放了出来。“宝贝，你真浪。”他咬着自己的耳朵轻声地笑，自己仗着昏暗的光线里没人能看见面上的窘迫，抱着他的脖子磨蹭：“那先生喜欢吗？”

他当然是喜欢的，不然，也不会把自己留在身边这么久，可大约，也就只能到喜欢为止了，这轻飘飘的喜欢啊，就像是居高临下拨出的一点施舍，又或者只是在春光明媚的早晨看到了路边一朵漂亮的花，抱住了一只毛发蓬松柔软的黏人宠物，当不得真的。

“真像啊……”云熙的视线又缓缓地移回乔然身上，倏然笑了，“可你求错了人啊。”

乔然睁圆了眼睛看着云熙，从开机仪式开始，对方见着自己总是一副云淡风轻的模样，对自己的种种挑衅，似是逆来顺受，毫不动怒，彬彬有礼，大度坦然。全片场的人都喜欢他，制片导演夸他，场务助理黏他，整日里“熙哥”“熙哥”的喊，明明是三十岁的人，却似乎格外受岁月优待。这样的人，大佬愿意偶尔尝鲜也很有可能，只是万万没料到，那人却是真的动了心。凭什么呢，乔然想不明白。可如今看着云熙这样神色莫名地笑，却觉得自己整颗心都被揪住了。

他听见云熙平静的声音，毫无波澜，又掀起惊涛骇浪，“我跟了萧靳辰12年，可他从来也不属于我。”

  
片场的灯光打得有些太过，蒸烤的连周围的空气都一并灼热起来，导演说是拍花絮，给的却是剧中的一幕剧情。显然是看了云熙的扮相，又有了些乱七八糟的想法。大家也都习惯了他时不时地要搞一出，索性剧组财大气粗，也还能耗。

导演本担心云熙没看过少年时的戏份，但看到他画满记号的本子，也就没有多说什么了，“从这句台词开始，你和思思搭一下，她造型也正好做完，好的话我们修一修就能放微博做花絮。就到宁远出场这里，老陆太老了，就不让他出镜了，待会让他念句台词，你们一起回个头。行吧。先对下词，马上开始。”

导演一转身，萧思思就猛地撞了一下云熙，“诶，姑奶奶，你又是干嘛呢？”他有些无奈地看着像是打了兴奋剂一样的少女。

“哇，我刚出去一下，就这么大事，我表叔来了是不是！是不是！他人呢？走了吗？什么情况啊，为啥大家表情都怪怪的啊，他给你撑场子了吗？乔然呢？呜呜呜呜……”云熙顾不得她妆会花，赶忙捂住那张叭叭叭的嘴。“我求求你了，待会说好吗？”萧思思显然还想继续追问，但看导演回过头用力地咳嗽了两声，也只能作罢，嘴唇不动地小声逼逼，“那你待会和我讲啊，不许赖啊。”见云熙点头应了才不情不愿地开始对台词。

帝君年少时，只是个不受宠的皇子，被排挤在权力中心之外，唯一的朋友便只有大将军嫡子宁远，宁远身来体弱，多病多灾，却因根骨奇佳，被不出世的武林至尊看中，带在身边传授武艺，而后大成归朝，顽疾已愈，受到了多方势力的邀约。要拍的这一幕剧情很简单，少年女主是个有些刁蛮的性子，自幼爱慕宁远，却因权力制衡要被许配给少年帝君，听闻男主归来的消息，有些愤愤地跑去找了帝君，说是此生非宁远不嫁。

思思的角色不难，尤其这女主性格里的骄纵简直是为她量身定制。云熙演起青涩但以略有心机的少年人来，也很是得心应手。一边是无理取闹的小郡主张牙舞爪地示威，一边是不动声色的落魄皇子包容地应下挑衅，看起来颇为有趣。

“我就直说了吧！我这辈子除了宁远谁都不嫁！殿下，您趁早另觅皇子妃吧！”小郡主最后实在说不过帝君，站起身来跺脚。却听门外传来一道爽朗的声音：“郡主错爱了，宁远可承担不起。”室内的两人齐齐回头，少女的脸上写满了被心上人撞见的窘迫，少年表情未有大变，可总是如水般淡然的目光却盈满了真实的惊喜。“我回来了。”来人说道，红衣的少年终于粲然一笑，如春水映梨花般，冰雪初融。

“咔。”导演看着监视器有些纠结，总觉得少年帝君最后的微笑是不是过于缠绵了一点。大佬站在他身旁，一起看向画面中的云熙，那笑靥是那么的熟悉，在那些温良的夜里，他都是这么对自己微笑的，带着信任、欢喜，又要比此时多一些依赖与撒娇。

大佬不知道的是，从云熙那个角度望过来，他能看清的其实只有他一个人的身影，尽管背着光，但他一眼就能认清那是谁。

“再拍一条吧。”导演思虑再三，还是决定再拍一次，但变故恰恰就在此时发生。大佬一晃神，只感觉什么东西擦着自己的肩膀落下，“砰”地一声重重砸到地上，一时间片场都被这声巨响吓得鸦雀无声，再低头一看，却是一个巨大的威亚滑轮从棚顶掉了下来，连地砖都被砸得四分五裂。

所有人都愣在了当场，大佬还来不及想究竟是事故还是有人蓄谋，就被一个跌跌撞撞跑过来的身影紧紧地抱住，那人的身体止不住地颤抖，抓着大佬手臂的五指用力得泛白，他连鼻尖都涨得通红，满脸的慌张与焦急，反反复复地检查着对方是否受伤，却连话都说不出。

大佬第一反应将人牢牢地搂进了怀里，拍着他的背，去亲吻他的发，连声地哄：“别怕，熙熙，别怕……我没事，我没事，别怕……”

 

  
渣攻大佬的第十二天

云熙直到坐到化妆间的沙发上时，还是惊魂未定的。他的眼睛睁得极大，却又毫无焦距，像是受了惊的家猫，盈满了惶恐，面上却全无表情，失色的嘴唇紧抿着，连牙关都咬得死紧，即便是大佬抱着他，和他说话，都如同没有听见一般，沉浸在自己营造的情绪里。

“怎么了，怎么了，没事吧？熙熙呢？”萧思思跟在身后想要进来，却看大佬“彭”地关上了门，将所有关心的、好奇的、打量的视线一并拦在了门外。不用他示意，肖秘书知道怎么做，今天片场发生的事，保准不会出现在任何一家媒体的报道上，甚至工作人员手机都要被检查，确保没有人浑水摸鱼。若仅仅只是事故，自然也不会为难任何人，但要真是预谋，那就另说了。大佬这几年产业洗白得成功，但萧家怎么起势的，怕有些人已经忘了。

片场众人面面相觑，看到了一个大八卦，却只敢偷偷地挤眉弄眼，在这个圈子里混得都是人精，脑子不好使一点的早就拍拍屁股滚蛋了。大家本就模模糊糊地知道点云熙和大佬的事，个中曲折虽不了解，但看今天这阵仗，那可真不是传言中说得那样不上心啊，至少大家都从没见那位脸上有过今天这样紧张担心的表情。

也不是没见过大佬捧人，他对人的好的时候，是真能把人捧到天上去，但这并不代表，他真的把你放在心上，资源，面子，地位，他通通可以给你，不过是你情我愿的交易罢了，他厌了，也就结束了。他在人前仿佛少有过度的情绪，和任何人说话几乎都不端着架子，那不仅是教养更仿佛是他与生俱来的面具，甚至有人得罪了他也全然无知，直到走投无路被人点醒才知所以然。可今天那张面具落了下来，大家才知道，原来，萧靳辰也会为人失色。

什么话该说，什么人能动，什么八卦可以传，每个人心里都有一杆秤，像今天的情况，不需要提点就心知肚明。

 

“熙熙，熙熙……”大佬将失神的云熙抱在怀里，感受到他还是无法控制地在颤抖，只能将人抱得更紧，“放轻松，别怕，没事了，现在没事了……”可无论怎么哄，云熙却还是一点反应都没有，他像是个呆滞的木偶，木愣愣的彻底失去了生机。

“云熙！你看着我！”他捧住云熙的脸，与他四目相对，云熙的眼里终于映出了自己的影子，他仿佛被惊醒了一般，猛地吸了口气，然后缩起腿，四肢并用地要将人推开，“不要……不要……”

大佬心口一阵阵地被牵扯着疼，他握住云熙的手腕将人按在了沙发上，整个人都压了上去，不顾他的挣扎，强迫他只能看着自己，“你看看我，熙熙，看着我！都过去了，一切都过去了！”云熙的眼眶睁得欲裂，有水珠不停顺着通红的眼尾落下，他在不自觉地流泪。

“宝贝，我是谁？”大佬抬起云熙的下巴，低头与他碰了碰鼻尖，见云熙还是不答，又轻轻地蹭了一下，“说啊？”

“先生。”云熙仿佛还在梦游中，但眼神却渐渐地有了焦点。

“叫我的名字，嗯？”大佬艰难地笑了笑，又啄吻了他的嘴角，“我是谁？”

“萧……萧靳辰。”云熙怔怔地答，唯有眼泪依然不受控地落下。

“乖，是我……”大佬松开钳制住的手腕，将云熙的手掌贴到自己脸上，缓缓地摩挲了一下，“宝贝，你看，我没事，我没事的，我好好的。”云熙看着他，突然像是喘上了一口气，从梦魇中醒了过来，几乎是第一反应便伸手搂住了他的脖子，那湿润的脸颊贴在大佬的皮肤上，软软的触感几乎将心都淋湿，扭成了一个不规则的形状。

他怎么就忘了，他怎么可以就这样把云熙给忘了。

云熙是他从派对上捡回来的，他出手的及时，那孩子跟他时还是干干净净的，只是他晚上睡觉时偶尔会哭，在梦里默默地流泪，一开始只以为是他或许并不乐意，后来才知道，他目睹过父母的死亡，有轻微的PTSD，在医生的干预下终于慢慢地好了。可是，那次袭击之后，他的病又复发了。那是针对大佬的一次枪击，对方有备而来，大佬早已有所预计，却万万没料到，那日云熙会过来。子弹无眼，大佬也没有万全的把握不会受伤，对方在对面楼安排了狙击手，不知道云熙是怎么发现的，突然就朝自己扑过来，那颗子弹打进了他的膝盖，彻底毁了他的舞蹈梦。

从手术中醒来的云熙，反过来安慰自己，可他的PTSD却复发了。那几个月里，大佬每天都守着他，云熙白天依然是那副乖巧的模样，到了晚上却总是做噩梦，他将人抱在怀里，整夜整夜地不敢睡觉，稍有不对，就要把云熙叫醒。在漫长的心理治疗后，他以为那病是痊愈了，却不料今天，他会这样受了刺激地冲过来。大佬又仿佛想起了那一日，少年爆发出前所未有的力量护住自己，他的血染红了衣服，就像是今天的这身红衣一般，两个身影穿越了时间重合在了一起，可他的少年，他的少年已经再不是当年的模样。

“傻瓜。”他托住云熙的后脑，低下头去亲吻他颤抖的嘴唇，云熙的脸颊是潮湿的，可他却已显然不再不受控制的落泪了。

“先生。”云熙的眼里此刻只能映出大佬一人，他带着哽咽地开口，“你别哭。”

大佬恍然地想，原来，是我哭了吗……

云熙的腿不止是他一个人的伤，也是大佬心里的痛。他的精灵再也不能跳舞了，那会的萧靳辰高傲自负，对云熙，又总是想当然地认为，只是个自己养的小宠物，他宠着他，要什么都能给他，却也带着点逃避性质，找了别人，那些人或多或少有些像云熙，不是说样子，只是为了梦想追逐的那股劲儿。后来，云熙提出要进娱乐圈，大佬其实不愿意，说到底，他虽然偶尔捧个明星，但对这个圈子的乱象也是知道的，但他不想阻止云熙，好不容易他对这自己提出了要求，自己又怎么能拒绝。

云熙离开之后，大佬总是做梦，梦里千百个他，一点点变了模样。他以为他从不在意，却没料到其实早就记在了心里。是真的没有发现云熙的变化，真的被他的演技蒙在鼓里？他其实潜意识里是知道的，只是选择逃避，他不想云熙在这个染缸里沉浮，云熙不想要任何帮助便也就狠着心不给了，连经纪公司都没签在自己旗下，他知道云熙在讨好他，他是享受这种小心翼翼的讨好的，却也忍不住地有些怨他，为什么真的要那么倔呢？受了苦，流了泪，为什么不向以前那样躲进自己怀里呢？是那次之后自己就变得不再可靠不再可信了吗？甚至，他是不是也在心里怨着自己呢？

多可笑啊，他也会惴惴不安，也会自欺欺人，最后的那段时间里，他那样地苛待云熙，说出的话，做出的事，全然没了风度，他不曾这样对过任何人，却将全部的负面留给了云熙。或多或少也是不甘心吧，他做不到，他输了，像一只困兽，难堪，自责，后悔，他带着试探，想知道云熙可以包容他多久，很多时候人总是在伤害最亲近的人，他宠云熙，云熙何尝不宠着他呢，像是一个温床，像是一张网，将他的试探，他的刺尽数咽下，但有一天，还是到了极限，他没有办法在包裹住他了，这张网已经破了。

这些事情，大佬不会和任何人说，云熙离开后的很长一段时间，整个秘书处都草木皆兵，实在是那位的脸色太过于瘆人了，开会时他不经意地冷哼一声，会议室的人都能毛骨悚然。一开始大家怕他温柔表象下的冷漠，后来又觉得，还不如有个虚假的表象，总好过每日心惊胆战。大家都想死云熙了，他离开了，再也没有人挡着大佬的锋芒了。

大佬后悔了，他听到他说不怨自己时后悔了，他在日本将他抱在怀里时后悔了，他知道那张注销的卡时后悔了，他看到那张明信片时后悔了，甚至更早，云熙一个人离开的那个夜晚，他就应该追出去，在往前，又何止这些。骄傲如他，也只能承认，他一开始就做错了。

“再信我一次好不好？”他满心苦涩地吻着他的男孩，想起他轻飘飘的那句“是我错了，我不怪他。”生平第一次感到无能为力。

云熙却偏过头去，躲开了他的吻。

“我会死的，先生……”他像是一座台风过后的城市，再经不起一丁点的涟漪。而大佬注定是一阵无可挽留的风，只能留下破碎的狼藉。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. 13-14-15

　　渣攻大佬的十三天

云熙太累了，突如其来的惊吓让他再也绷不住精神，沉沉地蜷在大佬怀里睡了过去，他睡得有些不太安稳，大佬侧着身手臂环过他的肩将人揽得更紧，又轻轻地拍了拍他的背，见云熙紧锁的眉头缓缓舒展开，才小心地起身，脱下外套给他盖上。

门外，肖秘书已等了一段时间，见大佬出来，压低了声音上前汇报。方才的事情应当只是意外，剧组的武行老师在棚顶收拾东西，一时手滑才把滑轮掉了下来，索性无人受伤，老师傅自己也吓得够呛，大佬也没有追究的意思，要不是方才那一出，自己和云熙的关系想来还有更长时间要磨，如今也算因祸得福，才知道云熙心里一直是有自己的，既如此，自己无论如何也是不能放手了。

“今天您过来，事先已经做了清场，现场没有媒体，外围的狗仔也都清过，片场的事情不会传出去。只是剧组里的人怎么说，就不太好控制了。您看，需不需要再打点一下？”方才云熙受了惊，一时做出的反应，把在场所有人都吓了一跳，又看着大佬心急忙慌地一路将人抱进休息室，这关系是怎么都瞒不了的了。

这娱乐圈里私底下有些什么事情，大家心知肚明，可若真的放到台面上来讲，对艺人，尤其是男艺人，始终是不好的。当然，这事若是和大佬有些关联，又有不同，圈子里大多不敢把桃色事件往这位身上扯，便是有时候含沙射影，也只敢模模糊糊地说某某疑似被包养，至于金主是谁，大多三缄其口，避而不谈，便是拍到了真凭实据，送到主编桌上，主编也不敢签发。早几年，有不怕死的，想整新晋的金象影帝，只不过是一张背影和一篇模棱两口的报道，现在这报社都不知道去哪了。

这事其实要解决再简单不过了，只要放出点口风，保管大家都能和得了失忆症似的。但大佬却少见地有些犹豫，他怕云熙不好做。云熙在这剧组里很开心，只看了他大半天，他的笑容比最近一年里见到的都要灿烂，那是发自心底的愉悦，剧组里的人从导演到助理都对他很好，大家亲近他，喜欢他，若是因为今天这件事生分了，云熙往后在剧组里，怕是不会如此自由活泼了。

“先把思思的身份放出来，转移一下注意力，云熙这边，等他醒了，让他决定吧。”大佬想了一下，还是决定让云熙自己处理，他不想逼他太紧，若云熙不愿意，这段关系，他可以藏。

肖秘书忍不住内心为萧思思掬了把泪，这也是无妄之灾，平白无故地就被自己亲表叔出卖了。可大佬想治她也不是一天两天了，只能怪这位大小姐最近实在是太能折腾了。哎，只是苦了自己，到时候她不敢去和大佬闹，怕是要把这帐算到自己头上。

 

云熙醒来的时候，已是傍晚。大佬坐在他身边翻着一本剧本，见他坐起来，自然而然地探身过去用嘴唇碰了碰他的额头。

“先生。”云熙微微向后仰，像是要躲开他，却又被捉住了手，拉得更近。“我让医生去家里等你了，跟我回家好吗？”

来了……云熙闭了闭眼，答非所问：“你听到的，对吗？”

那一刹那，大佬就明白了他问的是什么，是那段他在化妆间外听到的对话。

/“其实，他现在这样，无非是我离开的太突然他不习惯罢了。等我真的回去了，没过多久，他又会厌倦。那这次，换他赶我走，他的那些意难平也就好了。”/

他吸了口气，却不知道如何回答，只能反问：“你知道我在外面……”

云熙低下头去，避开他的注视，勾了勾唇，笑了：“你不是最讨厌我算计你吗？我这样子，是不是很让人恶心……”

他的话没有说完，便被搂进了一个熟悉的怀抱，剩下的一切自嘲都没有再说出口，他听见男人的声音从上传来，“嘘……不说了，乖，都忘了吧。”

怎么能忘呢，云熙紧紧地抿着嘴唇，嘴角却向下拉出一个委屈的弧度，他红着眼眶却没有落下一滴泪，他不想再哭了，眼泪就像是身体内最多余的水分，即便是流出来，也只是让自己厌恶，让看的人心烦，少年时动不动就要哭的毛病，早就已经好了，现在他也学会了不动声色地咽下一切，只是今天，却还是没有忍住，这样的自己，一定很不堪，很可怜，才让他抱着自己的力度都小心翼翼的，其实哪有那么脆弱，他已经三十岁了，这些温存与呵护，只有记忆里的那个少年傻乎乎地渴求着。

“能放过我吗，先生？”明知道不会被同意，云熙还是问了。

“对不起，熙熙。我什么都可以答应你，唯独放手不行。”大佬顿了顿，像是想承诺什么，最终也没说出口，“你现在可以不相信我，但一年、两年、五年、十年，你总有一天会相信，我们重新开始。”

我不信你，云熙没有回答，他闭了眼磕在大佬的胸口。

我再也不会信了。

 

　　梦梦说，从第九天到第十三天都是同一天！惹！还真的是，这一天可真够长的！我简直忘记了我是一个大纲文啊！不行，我得让自己轻松一点。  
　　以及，好多妹子让我给大佬安排情敌的，甚至还有换攻的，哈哈哈哈，应该是不会有的，主要还是我不怎么吃空降上位这个梗啦，如果要写空降的话，这篇文一开始我就不会这么写啦。我很爱大佬呜呜呜呜，他就是我喜欢的那种渣苏。　  
　　  
　　渣攻大佬的第十四天  
　　《江湖远》剧组发了一条花絮！！！！可不得了！一下子就被转遍了，路人舔颜，粉丝控评，各营销号也纷纷下场，称赞陈导宝刀未老的有，吐槽黔驴技穷换汤不换药的也有。  
　　作为当下原创剧本的武侠剧，《江湖远》的热度却分毫不比一些改编剧低，一来是主创牌子够硬，二来，几位主演也是风头正劲。  
　　这次放出花絮不长，但剧中几个主要角色着实让人眼前一亮。陆霆成英挺，（男主！我是不是还没有给他取名字！），乔然俊秀，萧思思娇俏，但给人印象最深的却是云熙，他的镜头不多，但两个造型的反差实在太大了，白衣的帝君心思深沉，眉眼凌厉，高贵不容侵犯，红衣的少年却温润如水，言笑晏晏，尤其是最后的回眸，粲然一笑堪称明艳。虽然，用这样的词形容男子好像有些不妥，但却实在想不出更合适的词了。  
　　  
　　“天哪，这是什么神仙颜值！”  
　　“呜呜呜呜哭了，武侠剧的服化水平终于回归了！”  
　　“当时全家劝我别进娱乐圈果然是正确的，我的脸怕是还不能在江湖远扫地。”  
　　“为何我脑补了一场三角虐恋？不对，也许是四角？”  
　　“完全不知道剧情的我已经决定当朝廷的走狗了！”  
　　“走狗带上我！为了美人！！！冲鸭！！！！”  
　　  
　　虽然网上吵得沸反盈天。剧组却全然不受影响，陈导划了两下手机，随手扔到一旁，掏出喇叭继续赶戏去了。  
　　“休息够了没有啊，刚才的镜头再来一次！云熙你情绪还要再收一点！”  
　　便是外行人也能看出来，云熙最近的戏比之前更有提升，只是不知为何，经纪人总觉得最近他重拍的次数反而更多了。可导演的态度又全然不像是再给他使绊子，倒更像是标准愈发的严苛了。  
　　“小伙子不错啊。老陈有意磨他呢。”他正纳闷着，却见剧组里的老资历演员不知何时站在了他身旁。  
　　经纪人摸着脑袋有些想不明白，再一回神，眼睛都亮了起来！  
　　陈导，人家可是大荧幕导演，虽然坊间传闻说是之前的文艺片赔得裤裆底掉，这次回归电视剧很大原因是对赌要到期了，但毕竟资历在。这边关系打好了，下次有大荧幕的剧，哪怕男二男三，那身价也就嗖嗖上去了。  
　　老演员寒暄了两句走了，这下换了个角度，经纪人也捉摸些意思出来，仔细一看，可不是吗？有灵气的演员才说精益求精，陈导这样磨着云熙，倒像是在不断帮他突破极限。  
　　影棚这边的戏份基本已经开始收尾，接下来就要去外景地了，这几天主要拍的都是最后的皇城戏。丞相与武林盟的阴谋败露，孤注一掷决定围杀帝君，将军宁远和少侠崔斐然带着一干武林人士进京勤王，于皇城展开决战，却不料，看似孱弱的帝君却留有后手，于三方人马对峙的关键时刻，以一支西南奇兵逆风翻盘，将叛军尽数杀了，武林盟众人一杆俘虏。而后，便有了君臣剖心反目，将军以帝君为质，寻求退路。  
　　  
　　“此间事了，宁远，你是不是也应该收了心，回朝廷继续当职了。”偌大的宫廷内一片狼藉，唯帝君衣袍款款，神态从容。  
　　将军握着手中的长剑，脸上尤带着方才血战溅上的血迹，惊变猝不及防，一切就已步入尾声，他不可置信地看着眼前的帝君，嘶声问道：“这一切都是你算计好的？”  
　　“是，西南王是我的人。”帝君从容地走下高台，皂靴踩在汇成浅洼的血泊中，浅色的衣摆沾了地上的血污，他微微蹙了眉，神色是几分带着厌烦的不屑。  
　　将军看着眼前几乎是陌生的帝君，深吸了一口气，“你之前出现在大理不是为了在武林大会上救我？”  
　　帝君挑了挑眉，笑而不答，一切答案却都尽数写在这笑容里。  
　　……………………  
　　片场中的剧情已经走到了白热化，将军被帝君激怒，一个擒拿手掐住他的脖子将人制住。  
　　“救驾！”御殿统领一声令下，在场的士兵纷纷举起了长枪。  
　　帝君冷笑一声，话中带着嘲讽：“孤给过你机会，是你放弃了。”  
　　“放人！”将军的剑横在帝君的脖子上，眼中是孤注一掷的决绝。  
　　　  
　　一群围观的助理妹子们缩在一起窃窃私语。　  
　　“你猜宁远为什么生气，是被帝君骗了，还是因为西南王吃醋！”  
　　“呜呜呜呜，好虐喏。将军是不是有点蠢，帝君分明口是心非啊！这个时候不应该吻他么！”  
　　“就是说，光吻那是不能够啊！至少得为爱鼓个掌吧！这种傲娇，有什么说不通的，艹一艹就好了！”  
　　什么？什么鬼？经纪人满脑子打满了问号。  
　　“诶，收一收，收一收，我们这是正剧，不是搅基剧。”场务一脸严肃，经纪人刚想感叹还是有个明白人的，却见场务又若有所思地摸了摸下巴：“我觉得君臣股到结局一定会涨停，挚友股后期无力啊。”  
　　什么？什么东西？这都成两股势力了！  
　　“徐姐，到时候宣发要卖腐吗？”  
　　“不……不卖吧，我们，我们是正剧啊。”  
　　经纪人听到这里忍不住翻一个白眼，是啊，宣发根本不用卖腐，这原著就能逼死同人了！到时候，估计还能玩个红白玫瑰cp大战，真是打得一手好算盘！——一个看破不说破的gay佬。  
　　  
　　“卡！下一条，乔然准备。”一条镜头来了三遍，导演喊了过，男主松开掐着云熙的手，见他还是一副戏中人的神态，忍不住逗他，“陛下，醒醒！”  
　　沉浸在情绪里的云熙一晃神，有些赧然，“不好意思啊陆哥，我没回过神。”  
　　“云熙你这演戏方式啊，太伤了。我看你最近吃饭走路喝水都是一副帝君的表情姿态，这种剧还好，要换个心理戏压抑的角色，就有点危险了。”男主是过来人，怎么演戏轻松能出戏是知道的。优秀的演员有两类，一种演任何角色都带着他自己，一种演谁就是谁，说不上导演更喜欢哪一种，但无疑第二种易进难出，对演员的负担更大。  
　　“嗯，谢谢陆哥，我会注意的。”云熙也有些愁，他不是科班出身，演戏多靠片场实践和自己揣摩，他没有模板不会套路，又没能形成自己的演戏风格，能想到最好的法子就是与角色共情，完全融入角色，男主说得问题他也有察觉，可一时半会也没有更好的法子。他揉了揉自己的脸，努力做出一个夸张的表情，把帝君阴翳的情绪驱走，又忍不住原地蹦了一蹦，想让自己清醒些，却不料地上的颜料血浆厚厚的一层，溅得衣摆上惨不忍睹。  
　　“啊？”云熙傻了眼，见男主在一旁偷笑，只能苦着脸求饶：“陆哥。”  
　　“我没看见，我没看见。”男主转过头去，忍不住又是“噗嗤”一声。怎么办，真是过分可爱了。  
　　  
　　皇城的戏份拍了一整天，少侠最后用先帝遗诏为由，强逼帝君放走了将军和武林盟联军。君臣彻底决裂，将军不愿为帝王的野心颠覆整个武林，与少侠一起远遁庙堂外，重塑江湖秩序。  
　　将军没有再和帝君告别。他策马出城，最后一眼望向那秩序森严的皇城，那一瞬间他想起了很多，阴谋、友情、誓言、血色，他年少时唯一的知交成了冷漠无情的帝王，他爱慕过的少女进了这深深的宫墙，他们憎恶过权势，又最后败于权势，覆水难收，一切再难回头。这世间本无净土，江湖，不过是另一个权欲纷争之地。  
　　“斐然，我想建一个全新的武林。”  
　　“好，我帮你。”  
　　他们扬鞭策马，一路向西，再没回头。  
　　原版的剧情到这里也就结束了。不过，云熙后来手上的本子却是多了一场戏的，而这多的一场则堪称帝君的高光时刻了。  
　　  
　　帝君在花园里温了一壶酒，酒杯有两个，却只有他一人独酌。此刻已是王妃的郡主悄然出现。  
　　“我们的交易结束了。你可以去找他了。”帝君和西南王郡主，他们的联姻只是一场交易。  
　　平时总是任性刁蛮的金枝玉叶此刻沉了脸色，“如果崔斐然不出现，你当真会杀了宁远和那些武林人士？”  
　　“不过一群乌合之众，杀了又如何？”帝君撩起宽大的袖摆斟酒，不以为意道。  
　　“那你告诉我，父王分明亲手将先帝的遗诏交给了你，又怎么会出现在崔斐然手上，还成了要挟你的筹码？”  
　　帝君举着酒盏的手停住，旋即笑了：“或许是孤满肚子阴谋诡计，还留有后手呢？”  
　　“你这个人！”郡主气得跳脚。自顾自地坐到他对面，喝光了另一个酒盏中的酒，“说句真话有那么难么！你就甘愿让宁远记恨你一辈子！”  
　　“宁远可以当大侠，崔斐然可以做君子，可孤，只是皇帝。皇帝口中，又有多少真言呢。”帝君站起身来，将一块玉牌递给郡主：“你走吧，阿星，从西直门出去，还能追得上他们，只是今天的话，谁也不必说了。”  
　　帝君踩过满地的落叶，往御花园外走去，他向来都是孤身一人，这帝王的漫漫长路，也注定只能一个人走下去。  
　　去吧，去建一个乾坤朗朗，正气浩荡的江湖。去证明我是错的。再会了，宁远，再会了，阿星。  
　　或许，此生也不会再会了。

 

 

　　大佬对黄鱼提出强烈谴责：上一章我根本没有出场，凭什么叫渣攻大佬的第十四天！挂羊头卖狗肉！  
　　好吧，所以这章让大佬出场吧。  
　　再度申明，渣攻大佬这篇文只是一个脑洞，我从来没打过任何一个tag，也希望大家不要把它和现实混淆，把它当做可以带脸的原耽大纲文食用即可。  
　　  
　　渣攻大佬的第十五天  
　　  
　　片场的灯关了，工作人员忙碌地开始收拾器械，棚拍在约定的时间内完成，虽说后面的外景同样吃重，但从场务到导演还是纷纷舒了口气。开机一天天烧的可都是钱，能省则省吧。  
　　云熙穿着帝君的常服有些茫然地向外走，却被经纪人叫住：“熙熙，你去哪啊，去卸妆啦，我们收工啦！”  
　　“哦，对，收工了。”云熙回过神来，有些掩饰地笑了笑，经纪人狐疑地看了他一眼，凑过去小声问：“怎么回事啊，魂不守舍的，大佬那边又出问题了？”那次阵仗颇大的会面之后，大佬似乎是真的重新对云熙起了心思，也不知这次又能持续多久，看着倒是真心实意，其实经纪人私下里完全不看好这场死灰复燃，实在是大佬这人，在这方面完全没有什么信誉度。  
　　云熙听得他问，却面带疑惑：“大佬？不是啊，我只是在想戏。”  
　　行吧，这孩子眼里还是只有他的戏，感情的事情都靠边吧。其实由于赶进度，云熙这些时间还是住在剧组附近的酒店。大佬虽是半强制地逼着云熙回到了他身边，但也不能和以往一样，再像对个小情人那样对他，总是要给人留点空间。  
　　“诶，你出外景要和大佬说吗？”经纪人八卦：“他以前不最喜欢管着你，自己一条到晚的不见人，想起你时你就必须要在！”  
　　“不了吧，他去欧洲了，没说什么时候回来。”云熙往化妆间走去，冷不防被突然冲出来的萧思思抱住了腰。  
　　“云熙！你不许走！你得赔我！至少请我吃一个月的饭！”萧思思皱着浓密的两条长眉，一脸的苦大仇深。最近娱乐圈没啥大新闻，唯一激起水花的，也只有这位大小姐的家庭背景了。不知怎的，萧思思一口咬死，自己是给云熙挡了锅，要云熙赔她。  
　　消息确实是肖秘书那边松口放出去转移视线的，真要算起来也没错，云熙许了她去云南找机会给她亲手做一顿大餐，小姑娘美滋滋地笑了，奸计得逞的笑容。  
　　  
　　这次的投资商财大气粗，外景地直接拉去了云南，其实云熙和萧思思的外景戏份都不多,主要还是在两个男主身上。临上飞机前，云熙握着手机犹豫了一下，还是没有给大佬发信息。他前天刚去的欧洲，短时间应该也不会回来，那也没有什么好报备的了。  
　　对大佬的真实想法，他实在是惫于揣摩，他离开的那个晚上走得很简单，如今其实也不用收拾什么，他以剧组戏份吃紧为由没有回去，其实不过是暂时的逃避。他在躲着他，尽可能的疏离，他知道大佬这次或许是认真的，但云熙实在是怕了，他怕自己再溺进那一汪深潭，那也许再也不会有逃离的勇气。  
　　现在正好是云南一年之中少有的淡季，游客不算多。思思的戏份第一个杀青了，她却磨着经纪人说什么也不回去，要在大理浪到云熙也杀青之后，跟云熙一起走。她那位经纪人显然是对这位大小姐完全没辙，好在因为之前的爆料，也没给她排新通告，也就随她去了。小姑娘乐得撒开腿满地图乱跑，没几天就晒黑了一个度，一笑露出一口小白牙，倒是多了几分少年的帅气。  
　　  
　　“阿熙~你也杀青了，我们玩两天再回去吧~”萧思思躺在阳台的沙发椅上吸着奶茶，一回头正好看到云熙在伸懒腰，动作幅度大了点，露出了小半截柔软的腰，她又面无表情地转过头，郁闷地把奶茶放到了一边。  
　　“可以啊，那我们晚上自己做火锅好不好？”云熙涂好防晒，戴上口罩，想了想又戴上了帽子，“太阳这么好，出去兜风吗？”  
　　“可以骑电瓶车么！！！”萧思思兴奋地爬起来：“我看他们路上都骑电瓶车诶！我从来没骑过！阿熙你带我环洱海呀！”  
　　云熙无奈地看着这个大小姐，“你什么时候开始叫我阿熙了？”  
　　“熙哥，熙哥！”萧思思蹦过去抱住云熙的手臂摇了摇，“骑电瓶车嘛~”  
　　  
　　撒娇成功的结果是，两个大明星缩头缩脑遮遮掩掩地瞒着经纪人去租了电动车。然而，洱海的电动车，遍地都是坑，最终他们在前不着村，后不着店的大马路上停了下来，面面相觑，电瓶车没电了……  
　　推回去吗？还是不推？想着店主信誓旦旦地保证绝对可以环湖，思思就气不打一处来。  
　　“我找人来接吧。”大小姐掏出手机打电话，好不容易应付完了话多的经纪人，确定了位置，就和云熙两个人无聊地坐在了路边，打起了弱智消消乐。思思没几盘就把五条命都用完了，也懒得再玩，趴在云熙肩上给他捣乱。  
　　“消这个，这个这个，这里啊！不是，你看这个是五星连珠！我来我来！哎呀！”云熙简直被她烦得头大，恨不得把手机交出去给她玩算了。  
　　“我不要，我不要，我就要看你玩！”思思连连摆手。开玩笑，她萧大小姐买不起命么！她只是要和云熙腻在一起罢了。云熙刚跟大佬那会，她还是在读小学，爹妈不管，爷姥不疼，性格十足十的刁蛮，她表叔是唯一能制住她的，一到萧靳辰面前，日天日地的小学鸡都能变成怂鹌鹑。那年他爸又把她扔去大佬那里过暑假，说是让大佬看着，大佬那会已经开始动手洗白产业，又哪里有时间管她，不过隔三差五地抓着人问一通训一顿就算了事了。那年本应也是如此，可当大佬把她领回家，打开门见到的却不是以往冷冰冰的黑白两色“样品房”，而是多了几分生活气息的“家”。  
　　“回来啦！”穿着浅灰色居家服的少年从厨房里探出头，“是思思吗？我是云熙，我做了布丁，你帮我尝尝合不合口味，好吗？”那少年长得真好看啊，笑起来比她疯狂迷恋了一年的小鲜肉养眼多了，小学鸡傻愣愣地张开嘴，一句话都说不来了。大佬嫌弃地撇下思思，走过去自然地揽住了少年的腰，当着她可怜的表侄女的面，毫无顾忌地亲了亲少年的嘴角，“那我呢，宝贝，我吃什么？”  
　　少年手足无措地红了脸，手掌抵在大佬的胸口小声抱怨：“干嘛呀，孩子还在呢！”大佬一边笑着又亲了他两下，一边用眼神的余光睨了萧思思一眼，冷得人直打哆嗦，小学鸡的初恋少女心，还未萌芽就被摁死了。  
　　萧靳辰这个人啊，大小姐闭了眼，靠在云熙的肩头不雅地咋了咂嘴，身在福中不知福，现在也是活该！能把一颗小棉花糖养成苦杏仁糖，也真是能人了。  
　　云熙见思思不说话了，以为她要睡了，取了墨镜想给她带上遮遮太阳，却冷不防听她问道：“阿熙啊，你还喜欢我表叔吗？”  
　　云熙的动作停住了，不明白她为什么突然问了这么一句，又见思思猛地抬起头，目光灼灼地盯着他：“要是你已经不喜欢他了，我以后就不帮他了……”云熙看着她嘴巴张张合合，剩下半句却没听清，一辆重型机车驶过，轰鸣的马达声压过了思思的声音。  
　　“你说什么？”那辆机车停在了不远处，云熙忍不住分心地去看那带着头盔的人。  
　　萧思思皱着眉，一边内心吐槽是哪个杀千刀的把机车开上了路，一边大声逼逼：“你要是不喜欢萧靳辰那厮了！我帮你找个新男朋友吧！”但云熙此刻的注意力却全然不在她身上了，思思等不到回答，却见云熙错愕地盯着自己身后，有些狐疑想要地回头，冷不防却被人提着领子一把拎了起来。  
　　“萧-思-思。”来人摘下头盔，眼神冷得像是想要吃回头草的渣男，看见媒婆正在给自己前妻说媒……  
　　大难临头，萧思思还分了心地想七想八，又被大佬瞪了一眼，内心哀叹，吾命休矣。  
　　  
　　“先生。”云熙连忙起身，把思思从大佬手里解救下来，“思思乱说的，你别怪她。”  
　　大佬看着自己这个表侄女气不打一处来，看她一脸大事不妙地躲到云熙身后，真恨不得揍她一顿。他马不停蹄地从欧洲回来，又千里迢迢地赶来云南，听说他们在路上抛锚了，借了朋友的机车就过来了，结果听到萧思思这东西背地里撬他墙角？  
　　“先生。”云熙挡在大佬和思思中间，手搭在他的手臂上，摇了摇头，大佬最见不得云熙这样看着他，什么重话都说不出口，只能将手里的头盔戴在了云熙头上，“上车，我带你回去。”  
　　思思急了，抓着云熙的袖子用力摇，云熙看了看她，摘下了头盔有些为难：“将思思一个人放在这里不太安全，先生要不先带思思回去。”  
　　“接她的人在路上了。让她等着就是了。”大佬哪想见着萧思思这个巨型电灯泡哦，握着云熙的手就要走，却见云熙站住不动了，“那我陪思思一起等。”  
　　“熙熙，你……”大佬看着云熙的表情，也没了辙，云熙是这样的，总是在一些地方有自己的主意，往往却都不是为了自己，他只能放低声音劝道：“马上就天黑了，这边昼夜温差大，你先跟我回去好吗，会受凉的。”  
　　萧思思听着大佬服软眼珠子都要蹦出来了！哈！云熙会受凉，她就不会么！她还是个女的呢！这年头，单身狗这么卑微么！她翻白眼的弧度太大，冷不丁又被大佬瞪了一眼，“嗖”地又把脑袋缩回了云熙身后。  
　　“先生，思思是女孩子。”云熙果然还是拒绝。  
　　大佬无法，他现在压根舍不得对云熙说重话，云熙执意不肯，他又怎么会在这种小事上让他不开心呢。  
　　“还会开吗？我教过你的。”他把机车钥匙放到了云熙手上，见他愣住，便笑着撩开云熙的额发低头亲了亲他的额头，又替他再次把头盔带好，“路上小心点，晚点我再来找你。”  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　


	3. 第16 17天

　 渣攻大佬的第十六天

　　生存不易，且看且珍惜。  
　　  
　　我们恭喜大佬有了他的第一个后援团，下面是由黄鱼的小宝贝、后援团团长水怪莉莉发布的公告：  
　　【公告】现已成立大佬应援团，应援团成员已达数人，我们的宗旨是为大佬舞大旗，让大佬给熙熙下面吃，督促大佬做个人，为熙熙的所有角色打call，随时按灭萧思思小灯泡，给大佬和熙熙递避孕套，喂各路小三小四毒药。我们是大佬的第一个应援团！请大家join us，fight for bigman！  
　　  
　　实不相瞒，一想到要写大佬和熙熙谈恋爱，我就头皮发麻！！！！而且我最近写感情戏很没有手感，文字柴到我自己都哭了，太无趣了，真的。如果雷到你了，我也不想的呜呜呜呜。  
　　  
　　渣攻大佬的第十六天  
　　  
　　大佬年轻的时候，很是喜欢机车，戴托纳的机车周也带着云熙一起去过，小少年坐在他的后座跃跃欲试，他也耐着性子教了。云熙在这方面很有天赋，一学就会，最初那段时间还上了瘾，一到晚上就眼睛闪闪发光。  
　　后来大佬手上的事情越发地多了起来，这点爱好也就被搁置了。  
　　“熙熙喜欢的话，可以自己出去玩。”听到自己这么说，少年却抱着自己的手臂摇了摇头，“不啦，我陪着先生。”  
　　他想起思思对云熙曾经的评价，小棉花糖精，倒是真有几分贴切。  
　　大佬看着云熙骑车的身影消失在公路边际，收回了目光。  
　　一眨眼，他已经那么大了。  
　　  
　　暮色四合，云南的冬季昼夜温差很大，这会太阳落山了，寒意也就上来了。大佬赶得比较急，其实按照他原本的计划，这会应该是和云熙两个人窝在朝海的玻璃暖房里喝点小酒聊会天。结果计划赶不上变化，萧思思实在是个成事不足败事有余的。  
　　他生平可能都没有遇到过这样的窘境，一个人站在寒风里，身边还有一辆没电的电瓶车，实在是又狼狈又可笑。谢绝了第三辆停下询问是否要帮忙的过路车，大佬有些疲倦地按了按眉心。他三十多个小时没休息过了。人终究不是铁打的，他自己也不得不认，他对云熙，其实是有些力不从心的。怕逼得紧了，那人一退再退，又怕牵得松了，他就彻底放了手。  
　　两个人之间，比埋怨和伤害更可怕的是，不再有信任。可显然，他在云熙那里的信誉度已经彻底归零，云熙不再对他抱有任何期待，而自己哪怕是想要给他更多，却还要忐忑，他是不是会愿意接受。少年已经在他不知道的时候，悄悄长大了。他不再是那个需要自己宠爱怜惜的孩子，没有那些东西，他也可以活得很好，更洒脱，更真实。  
　　那些给他删选过得剧本他一个都没接，转约合同更是直接拒了，他要的从来不是这些，他只要过萧靳辰的感情，可他一直没给，那一颗向往憧憬的心久候不至，渐渐地冷了，那也就算了。  
　　这些事情急不得，这么多年割下来的伤口，又岂是三言两语的承诺可以弥合的。大佬虽然相信时间最终会证明一切，却又怎么舍得让云熙继续这样空空落落地走下去。  
　　怎么就变成了这样？大佬闭了眼深深地吸了口气，从鼻腔到心肺，都仿佛凉得透骨。  
　　而此时远远传来的机车马达声却如同深渊里的一道曙光，那轰鸣声越来越近，直到那熟悉的身影停在了自己眼前。  
　　“先生，需要搭便车吗？”云熙单脚撑地，摘下来头盔，顺势甩了甩被压平的头发。大佬看着那天使环一样的发心，只觉得冰冷的身体又一寸寸地暖了起来：“劳驾，我想去双廊。”  
　　  
　　  
　　————————————————  
　　  
　　“嗯，对，我今晚不回来了。好的，那明天见。”云熙放下手机，打开水龙头冲了一把脸，心里有一点后悔。送萧思思回去的路上遇到了过来接人的车，思思跟着经纪人走了，又撺掇着云熙回去找大佬。  
　　“哎呀，老男人好可怜的，大冷天的，为了耍帅穿件单的，要是感冒了也没人照顾，说不定就嗝屁了。”小姑娘口无遮拦，听得云熙倒是皱起了眉。  
　　“熙熙你回去接他吧，虽然他那样的也没人会劫色，但保不准有人口味重呢！”小姑娘说完自己都觉得一阵恶寒，赶快秃噜了两下嘴皮子：“呸呸呸，诶呀，反正你回去看看他吧！”  
　　把大佬一个人丢在路上确实不太好，云熙也就顺着萧思思回去了，怎么料到，对方早有准备，竟然早就在双廊定好了房……  
　　云熙有一点后悔，像是在日本的那一晚一样，既尴尬又茫然，他没有什么别的想法，只是这样两个人的独处，让他浑身都不自在起来。  
　　  
　　“先洗个澡暖一下吧，别感冒了。”房间里当然是暖的，只是在风里骑了这么久的车，云熙身上都冒出寒气来。  
　　“我什么都没带……”大佬的行李箱是直接送过来的，云熙却是全然没准备，他分神地想，这下好了，连防晒都没法卸了，好麻烦。好心给人搭便车还遇上个碰瓷的。本来说好了今晚吃火锅的，都泡汤了。  
　　“穿我的睡衣好吗？”大佬递过去一件睡衣，云熙接过了却站着没动，等着对方把睡裤一起递过来，却见大佬把裤子放到一边，完全没有给他的意思。  
　　“怎么了？”大佬见他不动，抬头问道。  
　　“裤子……”云熙有些迟疑，眼睛直勾勾地盯着那条墨绿色的睡裤，提醒道。  
　　大佬看着他叹了口气：“熙熙，我只带了这一套睡衣，都给你了是要我裸着睡吗？”  
　　“…………”  
　　我信了你的邪。云熙按耐住翻白眼的冲动，有些气，却还是什么都没说，拿着衣服就进了浴室。  
　　他不知道大佬是什么心思，却已经打定主意，不对他有任何回应。如果只是一时意气又或是愧疚，大约也不会太长久，只是如果他今晚一定要碰自己……  
　　云熙擦开镜面上的水汽，看着镜子里的人，穿着不合身的睡衣，如同一个未长成的少年，可身上的锐利与娇气却都消耗殆尽了。  
　　我会拒绝他。云熙想。  
　　  
　　其实想通之后，也就没有那么多尴尬了，这么些年过来，自己身上哪里有颗痣对方怕是都要比自己更清楚，犯不着这样扭扭捏捏的，倒显得矫情又不自在。  
　　“我洗好了。”云熙拿着吹风机出了浴室，自顾自地找起了插座。大佬向来是会享受的，房间面朝洱海，玻璃门外是一个宽敞的露台，一轮圆月明晃晃地映在水面上，漂亮得有些不真实。云熙站在落地窗边，把插头插进了墙角的插座，一边看着窗外的湖光山色，一边吹起了头发，  
　　大约你在看景，人在看你便是这样的情况了。大佬看着沐在月色下的恋人，觉得云熙却比窗外的月光更迷人。云熙的身量不算太高，一双腿却纤长笔直，他还记得那双长腿缠在自己腰间的感觉，欢爱的时候快感越多，那腿绞得就越紧，热情而又缠绵。因为吹头发的姿势，过长的睡衣被向上提起，不可避免地，那又圆又翘的臀就遮不住了。褪去了少年的婴儿肥，云熙瘦了很多，抱他的时候，都怕把他捏碎了，唯独这里的二两肉，一直没少过，配上细窄的腰身，腰臀间的曲线曼妙得宛如洱海此刻的水波。  
　　可当事人却浑然不觉，他自然地弯下腰去拔插头，蜜桃一样的翘臀翘起，大佬竟有些不自在地偏过了头。他今天并不想把云熙带上床，可他该死的起了反应……可是云熙太坦然了，如果他尴尬纠结亦或是羞涩恼怒，大佬还有几分把握，这样坦然的态度却让空气里的暧昧荡然无存。  
　　大佬止不住地想起少年时的云熙，裹着浴巾故意在他面前吹头发，又被他打量的眼神弄得脸红起来，转过身去，把围在腰上的浴巾裹到了胸口，可他干巴巴的小胸脯哪里架得住浴巾，没两下就掉了下去，云熙手忙脚乱地去捞，浴巾下滑的势头被他圆圆的屁股阻了一下，还是自顾自地滑了下去，掉在了地上。少年听到男人笑出了声，忍不住懊恼地哼哼。最后被大佬裹好浴巾拉到腿间坐好，垂着脑袋让人一点点吹干了头发，才算哄好。  
　　  
　　“先生，不去洗澡吗？”那一双光裸的长腿走到自己面前，大佬伸出手臂缠住了云熙的腰将他拉进了怀里，脸埋进那柔软蓬松的发间。  
　　云熙被这突如其来的亲密拥抱吓了一跳，身体僵了一下，下意识地想挣，又马上克制住了，任由他抱着，却听身后总是强势的人轻声问道：“洗完澡熙熙帮我吹头发，可以吗？”  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　小剧场：　  
　  
　“嘿呀，说好了晚上吃火锅的，怎么骗人呢！”大小姐愤愤地扔下手机：“老东西太不要脸了！让我把云熙拖着去环海，耍完帅就卸磨杀驴！！！！”  
　  
　嗨喽？你们是不是忘了什么？  
　电瓶车：喂，我就被扔在路边了吗？？没有人管了吗？  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　今天也是继续艰难地谈恋爱，摔键盘！谈什么恋爱，我的新剧本要发霉了！谁管大佬有没有追到妻，我的崽崽要继续演戏了。  
　　  
　　渣攻大佬的十七天  
　　  
　　云熙纤长的手指穿梭在大佬乌黑的发间，吹风机的风挡没有开到最大，暖风融融的，一点点将多余的水分透干。平时总是将自己打理得一丝不苟的男人，连每一根发丝都是服帖修整的，但洗完之后，也是这般轻软，连手指都握不住，松松地从指缝间滑落。这样的萧靳辰，少了几分锋芒，却多了几分柔和，闭了眼睛之后，更似是云熙记忆中初见他的模样。  
　　  
　　十二年了，岂止是云熙变了，大佬也走过了一个男人的蜕变期。他们像是两块不断摩擦撞击着的石头，更坚硬的那个总会将对方击得千疮百孔，可感情不是对抗，留下的也并不是胜者，如今他甘愿磨平自己的棱角，可对方却已不想再和他无休止地碰撞下去。  
　　  
　　“好了。”云熙关掉吹风机，低头看见大佬皱起的眉心，下意识地伸出手想为他抚平，却又想到了什么，犹豫地放下手去。那退缩的指尖却被大佬一手握住，引着放到了自己的眉间。云熙却像被烫到一般，迅速地抽回了手，急匆匆地转身：“先生累了，早点休息吧。”  
　　  
　　大佬顺势站起身来，从后将人搂住。他没穿上衣，光裸的胸口贴在云熙的背上，热度透着单薄的睡衣渗过去，云熙有些不适应地缩了下肩膀，又被扣住手指，整个人都融进了大佬的怀抱。他们谁都没有说话，突然就这样静默了下来。  
　　  
　　有多久没有这样安静地相处过了？云熙自己都已记不清了。那些个等他晚归的夜，即便是真的等到了，他们也很少这样，只是拥抱着，什么都不说，什么都不做。大佬某方面的需求其实一直很旺盛，蚀骨的欢情里肉体的距离便是无限近，近得会让人产生交心的幻觉，但这终究不过是身体高潮带来的一丝幻想，在热度散去之后，只有冷是真实。而他如今这样拒绝对方的靠近，也只是在拒绝那让人盲目的错觉，他拒绝，拒绝一丝一毫的沉沦。  
　　  
　　“给你选的那些剧本，都不喜欢吗？”片刻的沉默后，大佬突然问道。云熙料得他早晚会问这个问题，实际上早在杀青前，肖秘书那边就托人送来了好几个本子，只是云熙都没有接受。“我不需要那些的，您不必多费心。”不温不火的这些年，他从未向大佬开过口，他知道只要他提，这些都不过是小事，可他守着自己的倔强，不愿意接受分毫的恩惠，只是想在这段看不到尽头的感情里，能理直气壮地说一句，我不曾欠过你什么，我们是平等的。可却也没想到最后，竟也是自己提出用钱买断所有的一切。  
　　  
　　云熙在那个夜里转身离开，拖着箱子走在空旷的山道上，冷清的月色陪了他一路，他听着耳机里孤独的女声唱：“说不上爱别说谎 ，就一点喜欢。”他茫然地停下脚步，回头望自己走过的路，终于也只能承认，萧靳辰对他，也不过只是一点喜欢。那会他还可以问心无愧地说一句，互不相欠。可之后，他在洗手间里心如死灰地听对方漫不经心地说：“我给你，总好过你现在卖了自己去换”，他终于放下了所有的奢念，彻底地放了手，在对方心中留下怎样的一个印象，都不重要了，所谓平等，不过是高位者的施舍，这么些年的执着，在对方眼里，如同一个笑话，他像一个沾沾自喜的小丑，妄想感动看台上唯一的观众，最后却只感动了自己。  
　　  
　　可他始终没有办法坦然接受这些，过去是不想像大佬包养过的那些人一样，现在却是不想和他再产生太多的关联。他的事业是干干净净的，这里面不需要也不能够出现萧靳辰的名字。即便，即便或许这在对方眼中根本算不得事业。  
　　  
　　“别对我用敬称好吗？”大佬握着云熙骨节分明的手，轻轻捏了捏他的掌心。云熙的手指很长，指尖却是圆润的弧，钝钝得似他的脾气一般，从不轻易对人动怒。也许是因为瘦的缘故，他手背上的青筋经常会有些明显，尤其是握拳的时候，蜿蜒的冷色经络在玉色的手背上，带着嶙峋的美感，也如他的脾性一般，倔强而又不屈。“如果你不喜欢那些，我叫人换些新的过来。还是说你有中意的本子了？”  
　　  
　　“不用了。”云熙挣开大佬的手，从他的怀中脱开，转过身来与他对视，“我只是，不想从你这里拿到那些。”  
　　  
　　果然……即便是猜到了答案，大佬还是忍不住叹了口气：“对不起熙熙。”  
　　  
　　云熙不解地看他，不明白他为什么突然道歉，却被温暖的手掌捧起了脸，对上那一双深邃的眼睛：“我是第一次追人，如果做的不好，你得告诉我。”云熙猛地后退了一大步，那种错觉又来了……他不应该和大佬这么近，他根本玩不过他，可是只要想到他这些撩人的手段，对多少人用过，他就止不住地恶寒，甚至有几分好笑，他只是从未在自己身上用过。  
　　  
　　可在自己再次退缩之后，他的脸上却闪过了失落，那失落是那样真实，因为云熙也曾无数次地体验过，他到底还是硬不下心的，强行扯开了话题：“陈导给了我一个彭导的本子，想要推我过去演男二，是个民国电影……”他想了想，还是没有透露更多，大佬却明显愣了一下，追问道：“金陵旧梦？你演沈怜玉？”  
　　  
　　“先生知道？”云熙有些意外，彭导，彭陆，在业内其实算不上一线导演，但却出生世家，是个怪才，这个项目因为几次换角曾经被搁置过一段时间，却不想大佬竟能直接喊出这个名字。他正有些疑惑，却被大佬托住臀下直直地抱了起来，一下子就比对方高了一个头，云熙慌忙撑住大佬的肩膀，稳住身体，不想却被向来稳重的男人抱着转了个圈，他不解地低下头去，正对上男人抬起头来看他，多情的笑眼，盈着海浪一般的温柔。  
　　  
　　“恭喜了，熙熙。”大佬将愣神的人抵在墙上，探身啄吻了他微启的红唇，忍不住又加深了这个亲吻，“未来可期，我的宝贝。”  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　

 

　  
　  
　  
　　  
　　  
　　


End file.
